iOMF
by Geekquality
Summary: iOh My Fudge. The whole episode of iOMG in Brad's POV, with some extra scenes and fudgey goodness! Seddie! R&R
1. iSee the Gang

**Should I start another story? LOLno. But am I? LOLyes. I have read MANY iOMG thingys, but I haven't read one where the whole episode is in Brad's POV. I've read some with like, a scene or two of his, but I came up with this all on my own with him seeing the whole (well, almost) episode. :D**

**AND PEOPLE! Watch this video! http:/ .com/ watch?v=k7Bza-DPY0A ! Jim Parsons is guest starring and he's a psychiatric patient who "sees the future" AND Sam checks herself into the ward! OMGWHY? I said (this is VERY farfetched, and probably won't happen...) that Freddie said that he (finally! (remeber it's not gonna be resolved in ONE episode)) loves her back, but Sam thinks she's crazy for thinking that he would actually say that and is just "imagining" things. Or that she's crazy for going on a date with a dork. Yeah, might not happen but... I can dream. :P Tell me what you guys think might happen in a reveiw! :D**

**iParty with Victorious... 2 DAYS! WHOOOO! :D They'll be all partying partying yeah and we we we so excited for the weekend! (It's Rebecca's birthday, BTW... XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own iCarly, Brad, or fudge. Dang.**

* * *

><p><span>iOMF<span>

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 1: iSee the Gang

Brad's POV

Well, Ridgeway isn't very different from any other highschool, with lots of teenagers and teachers. Though, I'm pretty sure that Principal Franklin is the coolest principal _ever_. And there are some… cruel and mean teachers around here. Especially Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard. And then there are just some _really_ weird ones, like Mr. Buttburn. Ha, _Buttburn_. It's funny 'cause it sounds wrong.

Suddenly I hear a bunch of cheers from the classroom next to me. I wonder what's going on…

Oh hey, it's the iCarly gang! I wonder how things are going with that Cort guy. He seemed pretty fudgy to me. Honestly, how could they hire someone like him? Well, he must've been good because they hired them. Didn't he ruin Freddie's computer, though? That was an awesome computer! How could he just go and ruin something that awesome?

I look around the classroom, seeing all the desks and my new classmates and such.

"Hey, Brad!" Freddie exclaims with a satisfied smirk. What did he accomplish?

"Heey, man!" I greet him with a smile.

"Hey, Brad!"  
>"Braaad, how's it going?"<br>"How ya doing?"  
>"Good to see ya!"<p>

Sam, Carly, and Gibby all greet me.

"So how are you liking Ridgeway?" Carly asks, leaning on the table.

"Pretty good; it's pretty cool so far," I inform them.

"Nice, nice," Sam inputs.  
>"Awesome!" Carly exclaims.<p>

"So, uh, how are things working out with Cort on iCarly?" I ask, trying not to sounds mean or jealous.

"Oh…" Carly says with a nervous look. Freddie crosses his arms and gives both of them a look that says, "I told you so," and "I'm not telling him."

"We, uh… had to fire Cort," Carly says guiltily. Sam has a look of disgust on her face as she nods.

"Yeah…" Sam says.

"Why, what happened?" I ask innocently? Was he, you know, stupid?

"Oh, he just…" Carly starts off awkwardly, "turned out to be…"

"Not the best…" Sam tries to finish for her with a shake of her head.

"He was dangerously stupid," Freddie says, annoyed. Ah, I get it; I get it. I saw the way the girls were all googly-eyes over Cort. They probably wanted him because he was "hot" and Freddie was outnumbered. Must suck to be the only guy in a group of three, huh? Well… he has Gibby, but...

"Yeah, yup,"  
>"He was stupid," the girls quickly agree.<p>

I nod in understanding. "Well, hey," here's my opportunity, "if you're still looking for some help with iCarly, I'd be happy to-"

"You still wanna be our intern?" Carly excitedly interrupts me.

"Really?" Sam asks, hopefully. Huh, something's up with her… isn't she, you know, rude?

"I'd love it!" I put out my hands, as if it were obvious. Who _wouldn't_ want to be the intern of iCarly?

"Awesome!" Carly exclaims.  
>"Done!" Sam says, looking around at the others.<br>"You're in!" Freddie says happily. Ha, probably glad he got the intern he wanted and not just some "himbecile."

"And you still make fudge, right?" Sam asks, poking my shoulder hopefully.

Pssh, do I make fudge. What kind of question is _that_?

"Oooooh, yeah, I love making fudge for people!" I tell her. It's what I do in my free time. I give it to a lot of people like family, friends, nursing homes, food barns, and more than I can think of.

They all give me looks of approval. I'm glad my fudge makes people happy!

"In fact…" I point a finger, remembering the fudge in my backpack. I always come prepared with fudge, in case of emergencies. What? I could be kidnapped and I could distract them with the delicious fudge! Logic. They all look at me expectantly. "Fuuuuuudge," I put the container of fudge on the desk.

They all exclaim their approvals and happiness as they open it and take out a piece. Oh, look at how happy it makes them! I love making people fudge and making people happy. I smile lightly at their behavior.

"Oh, you gotta make a load of this stuff for the lock-in," Sam tells me, absentmindedly putting a hand on my arm.

Uh, what's a lock-in? It sounds like a lock-down! If we're going into lock-down, I better make a bunch of fudge! My fudge usually calms people down.

"Big loads!" Freddie agrees, pointing at me hopefully.

"Oh yeah," Carly agrees with them, pointing her finger at me.

"What's a lock-in?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Oh, every year at Ridgeway, they have this thing where the students spend a whole Saturday night in school and we all finish our semester projects," Carly explains to me.

"Everyone pulls an all-nighter," Freddie adds on to Carly's explanation.

"Sounds cool," I observe. Well, at least it's not a lock-down! That would be horrible!

"Yeah, it's kinda fun!" Carly says and Sam nods in agreement.

"Yeah, it's fun…" Gibby finally speaks, "unless you happen to fall asleep and _SAM DRAWS SOMETHING ON YOUR FOREHEAD_!" he finishes angrily, glaring at Sam, who bites her fudge nonchalantly.

"What did she draw on your forehead?" I ask warily, looking from Sam to Gibby. Do I _really_ want to know..?

"You don't need to know!" Gibby responds quickly. It must have been very, very bad. Well, this _is_ Sam we're talking about here. I nod to him, respecting his choice.

"Would you forget about that already?" Sam says, obviously annoyed.

"I can't!" he says forcedly. "You took _pictures_… that'll live _on the internet_… _FOREVER_!" he says, obviously pissed off. I see Freddie slightly shake his head while chuckling.

"It wasn't _that_ bad…" Sam tries to defend her case. Oh, I bet it _was_ that bad.

"Not that bad?" Gibby repeats quickly. "_READ THE COMMENTS_!" This was probably really bad… should I Zaplook it? Nah, I learned the hard way that if you're told not to look something up and you look it up, then you'll be scarred... forever.

Sam shrugs aimlessly and annoyed. "It _was_ a pretty accurate drawing," Carly muses. Gibby looks at her with a ticked off expression, then glares at Sam.

Wow, if this type of stuff happens a lot at Ridgeway, this will definitely be a fun year.


	2. iWork on the Webshow

**OMGOMGOMGOMG! GUYS! DID YOU SEE WHAT DAN SAID? _"During tomorrow (Saturday) night's special iCarly-Victorious crossover, you'll see NEW PROMOS for what happens on iCarly after iOMG! :)" _OMGGUYS! This is like… OMG. I can't even TYPE right now! It's… akjfbhkjakjs! CAN'T WAIT FOR iPARTY WITH VICTORIOUS! **

**Ahem… anyways… new chapter for iOMF! I'm really glad that you guys like it and think that I'm portraying Brad well. Thanks for the reveiws, favorites, and alerts! :D **

**DICLAIMER: Me be disclaiming this chiz and stuff. **

**DON'T FORGET TO WATCH iPARTY WITH VICTORIOUS! OMGGGGGGG!**

* * *

><p><span>iOMF<span>

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 2: iWork the Webshow

Brad's POV

Okay, so we have this semester project due and I have to do it? Okay… I wonder what I could do. Oh, maybe I could do an experiment with fudge… wait a minute, aren't Carly and Gibby working together? This could be a group project! I could just ask Freddie, I bet he'll be my partner; he's basically the only guy friend I have here.

"Hey, uh, Freddie," I greet him once I find him. "Do you wanna be my partner on the project? I understand if you already have a partner, but it's just that you're basically the only guy friend I have, so…"

"Dude," he smirks, "of course I'll be your partner, just stop rambling."

I chuckle. "Alright, thanks, man!"

"No problem!" he smiles.

Phew, at least I have a partner. But wait, who will Sam be with?

"Wait, if Carly's with Gibby and you're with me, who will Sam be with?" I ask him.

"Oh, she doesn't really get into school. She basically only comes for the food and Carly and me. She usually just copies off of us or something to get by," he explains.

"Oh… okay, so will she come to the lock-in?" I ask.

Freddie chuckles. "Of course she will! It's free food and a night away from her mom."

"She does a lot for food, doesn't she…" I chuckle lightly.

He smiles and nods. "She'll do _anything_ for food."

* * *

><p>Whoa… look at all the technology! Cutting Room Flow, that's what I use! Wow, this is just so awesome! Freddie must have a blast with this every week!<p>

"Look at us," Carly says in a weird accent.

"Now back at Gibby," Sam says, also in a weird accent.

"Now back at us."

"Now back at Gibby."

"His hands are filled with tuna fish salad." Freddie shows Gibby holding up the tuna fish salad ball I made. I love cooking, and not just fudge. "Now look down."

"Back up."

"Look out your window."

"Think about cheese."

"Stop thinking about cheese."

"Your webshow isn't as good as _this_ webshow."

"But your webshow can _smell_ like this webshow…"

"If you have a Gibby…"

"Holding a large blob of tuna fish salad.

The camera goes to Gibby. "I'm on a cow," he says and then the cow… baahs like a sheep. Boy, this webshow is weird.

"Now, before we go…" Carly exclaims, jumping back into the camera's view.

"…we'd like to introduce a new addition to iCarly…" Sam says, also jumping into the frame and finishing Carly's sentence.

"…a guy who helps us out for _free_…"

"…and makes top-notch _fudge_…" Sam makes it look like she's biting into her famous blue remote. I helped program the sounds on that for today's show. I feel so special!

"Say hello to iCarly's new intern…" Carly says excitedly and motions her hands a bit to me.

"Braaaad!" the two girls sing and motion to me, then dance around.

"Brad, Brad, Brad!" Freddie says in a deep voice as he turns the camera towards me. Ooh, it's my début on iCarly!

I wave to the camera and give them two thumbs up. Oh look, my name comes up in fudge! That's so cool!

Carly and Sam continue to sing and rap my name before stopping abruptly and staring at the camera peacefully.

"And so ends another addition of iCarly…" Carly says sadly and the camera zooms in at their faces.

Sam puts her head next to Carly's and puts her arm around her shoulder. "I think we all learned something tonight…" she says thoughtfully.

Carly gives a confused face before turning to Sam. "No we didn't."

"That's right, we learned nothing," Sam says nonchalantly.

"We wasted your time!" Carly exclaims with a smile.

Ah, this has pointless comedy and no educational value. It's amazing. I think it's even as amazing as my fudge! And that's saying something!

"Bye!"  
>"Later!" The two girls exclaim, along with other goodbyes and weird warnings to the audience.<p>

"Botswana, Botswana, Bots-Bots-Botswana!" that both rap together as the show ends.

"And we are clear!" Freddie says to the girls happily and I close the laptop. Carly and Sam high-five.

"Good show girls, I like the little improvey thing!" Freddie says as he hands me the camera and I agree. The girls say their thanks.

"So… did I do okay?" I ask. I really hope I did! If I made the show bad, then I would be mad with myself… no cooking fudge for a whole _week_! Gah, that's so long! I hope I did okay, then!

"Yeah!"  
>"Oh, yeah!"<p>

"You, sir, are an excellent intern!" Sam says approvingly and pokes my shoulder. What? I could've sworn Freddie told me she was a bit… rude.

Yeah, Freddie's looking at her weird. "And Sam doesn't give out a lot of complements," Carly says, obviously not as confused about her behavior as Freddie.

"Usually, it's insults followed by beatings…" Freddie crosses his arms and turns to me. Sam raises her eyebrows a bit and plays with a water bottle.

"Well, I'm psyched to be working with you guys," I tell them honestly. Yup, and I did well, too! That means I can make more fudge!

"Hey, can I get the recipe for this tuna salad ball?" Gibby asks me, still on the cow.

"Absolutely!" I tell him nicely. I'm glad that he likes the tuna salad ball! It took a lot of work.

"Good…" Gibby says. "I love this."

"Hey," Freddie says, like he just remembered something. "We should probably head back to my place so we can get some more work done on our project," he points to the door.

"Sure," I nod, "let me grab my stuff," I head over to get my bags.

"Alright," Freddie answers.

"What's your project?" Sam asks.

"We're making an app for the PearPad," Freddie answers her.

"Mood-face, right?" Carly clarifies.

"Uh-huh," Freddie points at her.

"You just stare at the PearPad's camera for five seconds and it'll tell you what your mood is," I tell the girls proudly.

"Really? That's so cool!" Sam says.

"Did you use chopped celery in this?" Gibby asks, examining the tuna salad ball. Huh, he sure does have a habit of saying the most random things at the most random times, doesn't he?

"Red onion," I nod at him. I'm probably going to have to get used to his "Gibby-ness," huh?

"Clever!" he says in an approving way.

"Hey," Sam says as I start to walk towards the door, so I face her. "Can I work with you guys on your project?" Both Carly and Freddie look at her weirdly, obviously not used to Sam acting this way and wanting to take part in something for school.

"You're asking if you can help _us_..?" Freddie clarifies in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sam says. Even Gibby looks over at her.

"With a _school_ project?" Freddie raises his eyebrows at her.

"I think it sounds really interesting…" she says. Hm, something smells fudgy here… and not the good kind. The kind where you put in too many eggs or cooked it for too long. Not good _at all_.

Freddie walks over and feels her shoulder. "Feels like Sam…" He knows what she feels like..? Awkward…

Carly sniffs her and Sam lightly chuckles. "Smells like Sam…"

"Can I help with the project or what?" Sam asks, still chuckling a bit.

"Sure, you can help," Freddie shrugs.

"I'll bring the fudge!" I shrug. Yes, another excuse to bake fudge!

"I'll bring my mouth!" Sam says and happily walks out of the studio with us with a hand on her stomach.

This will be interesting. This will be _very_ interesting. I can feel it.


	3. iLet Them Be

**This one's long... I am sorry. XD**

**What did you think of iPwV? Honestly, I think it could've been more awesome. I loved it, don't get me wrong, but there was NO Sam/Jade intereaction at all! :( I was seriosuly looking forward to it. BUT! The iLost My Mind promo! OMG, I think I'm still dying. XD BUT August? I mean SERIOUSLY?**

**If you have a Twitter and you want iLMM sooner, sign this petition by iCarlyRox18 (HugsandBugsSmileyface): http:/ twitition. com/wnf59/ (Take away the spaces)**

**BTW, I got a Twitter! Follow mee! iUFOs8649**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, Super 8, X-Men, Judy Moody, Portal, or fudge. I _did_ have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, though... but my mom paid for them, so no owning that either. O.o**

**P.S. I love how "fudge" can be used as SOO many innuendos. XD LOLz.**

* * *

><p><span>iOMF<span>

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 3: iLet Them Be

Brad's POV

We all go back to Freddie's apartment to work on the project. I'm still a little confused on why Sam's here, but whatever; if it makes her happy, then go for it.

Freddie leads us to his room. Whoa, it's so cool! There's so much technology and Galaxy Wars stuff!

"Dude, I love your room! Is this the rarest Space Craft model from the fourth Galaxy Wars movie, Galaxy Wars: The Battle of Universe X?" I ask, going into nerd mode and pointing to a little space craft model.

"Yeah! I got it a few months ago at the Galaxy Wars Convention!" Freddie tells me excitedly.

"It comes to Seattle?" I ask, just as excited. I really want to go!

"Yeah, every year! We should go next year!" he says.

"Really? Awesome!" I smile brightly. I'm glad I have a friend who has similar interests as me. At least I won't be called a dork or geek or-

"Aw, more nerd-bonding," Sam coos at us.

I stand corrected…

Freddie just rolls his eyes, but with a smile. "You guys are lucky that my mom's away at another Aggressive Parenting Meeting in Fresno," he chuckles.

"What's so bad about your mom?" I ask him curiously.

"She's just really overprotective… and would probably be offering you guys prune pops or asking why I'm hanging out with 'a delinquent' again," he explains.

"Who's the delinquent?" I ask him and Sam fidgets uncomfortably. I wonder wh- oh.

Freddie glances at Sam and his eyes soften. "Sam… but I told her that you're not one and that you're actually one of my best friends," he says, talking more to Sam now. I raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" Sam's mood noticeably lightens as she smiles and looks at him hopefully. "And you mean that?"

"Yeah, you can't deny the fact that we're best friends… somewhat," he smirks and mocks her at the end. Uh, what's going on here..?

She rolls her eyes, but laughs anyways. "Whatever, dork."

"You know," he chuckles, still paying attention to Sam, who's lying on his bed. Freddie's sitting in his computer chair and I'm sitting in this really comfy chair near some of our equipment. "I'm surprised you haven't called my mom 'crazy' or said something else about her yet."

"You mom's not _that_ bad…" she says, trying to be nice. Freddie just stares at her with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "Okay… she's _that_ bad…"

He smiles at her and rolls his eyes. "So… who's ready to work on a project?"

"Me…?" I raise my hand slowly. Seriously… what the fudge just happened?

_**iOhMyFudge**_

Freddie and I continue to work on our Mood Face App. It's going pretty good actually! If it works, then we're planning on giving it to the Pear Store as an actual app. Wouldn't that be so cool, having an app _we_ made as a real one that people could buy?

Sam just looks on, eating my fudge, and seems interested in what we're doing. She's helped with some of the cords and looked over Freddie's shoulder at times, and I noticed that she actually has a lot of knowledge on technology. At the same time though, she seems a bit troubled… I wonder what's going on.

"Alright… I think we got it!" Freddie says as I plug in another wire and he types on the two computers. Freddie looks up at both of us and smirks. I smile, thinking about how we're going to get an A on this (hopefully) and if we do, then it goes to the Pear Store for other people's enjoyment.

"So… who's going to try it out first?" I ask, rubbing my hands together.

"Why don't you try it out first?" Freddie suggests to me.

"You sure?" I ask and he just nods and smiles. That was nice! "Okay…" I sit on the chair we set up directly in front of the PearPad (literally! Now they're shaped like actual pears) pole. I stare into the PearPad. I wonder what my mood will be...

"Sam, can you tap the faces button?" Freddie asks.

"Sure," she smiles at him and goes over to tap the button on the PearPad and a bunch of faces flash on the screen.

"Okay… now I can sync the emotions matrix…" he mumbles and types on his two computers. He finishes typing and holds up a camera. "Sam, could you record Brad, please?"

"Uh, sure... do I just, keep the camera pointed at him?" Sam clarifies.

"Well, first you should record me talking into my PearPhone and then him," he looks up and smiles at her. "And we'll edit the better audio into the video after."

"Okay, cool," she smiles back and points the camera at him.

"And… record," Freddie tells her and Sam pushes a button on the camera and it starts to record. "You're on," Sam flashes a grin at him.

He quickly flashes one back. "Okay, this is Freddie Benson proceeding with test number one of Application Mood Face, subject: Brad Prentice. Alright, Brad just stare and the PearPad straight on and don't move."

"Okie-doke," I smile at them and stare at the PearPad for a few seconds.

"Alright we got his mood…" Freddie says and laughs a little and I raise my eyebrow.

"What's his mood?" Sam asks, turning the camera to face Freddie.

She goes to go stand next to him (really close, I may add) and looks at the screen and starts to laugh.

"I never even knew that was a mood!" Freddie says in between laughter. What's my mood..?

"I know right? How do you manage to feel that way?" Sam comments while looking at Freddie and laughing.

"Yeah, I'd like to feel like that sometime!" Freddie says and laughs with her. Sam leans into Freddie some more and puts her hand slightly on his arm. Okay, seriously guys?

"I'm actually not that surprised!" Sam giggles and Freddie nods in agreement.

"Uh… what's my mood?" I ask cautiously with a raised eyebrow.

Both of them attempt to stop laughing, but once glance at each other makes them burst out laughing again. I sigh; I guess I'm going to have to figure out myself. I stand up and walk over to the computer cautiously.

I see that there's a brown dot in a dark orange spot very close to the center. **MOOD: FUDGY**

"My mood is… fudgy?" I ask, mainly to myself, but Sam and Freddie nod and start laughing again. I start to laugh with them. How am I feeling 'fudgy'? Well, I do have an urge to go bake some fudge for people, but… yeah, that's probably why.

Our laughter starts to die down. "Hey, we have to finish the video," Freddie says.

Sam nods and picks up the camera. "So, what's his mood?"

"Test subject one's mood is fudgy," Freddie smirks a bit. "The dot is brown and is located in the dark orange near the center of the color wheel graph. Test complete."

"We good?" Sam asks and Freddie nods. "Awesome." Sam's phone chimes. She looks at it, reads the text, and grimaces.

"Uh… sorry, guys, I would stay later, but my mom needs me to help her with…" Sam grimaces. "You know what, I'm going to spare you guys and just tell you that she needs my help. Later," she waves and leaves out the front door.

"Dude, I'm so confused…" I tell him.

"What? Why? Because of your Mood Face App? We can always re-scan you if-"

"No, I know why I feel like that now, but I'm confused about Sam," I cut him off.

He raises an eyebrow. "Well, Sam's not like other girls and she is _very_ confusing… believe me."

"Well, yeah, but… I'm talking about today. I thought you said that she wasn't interesting in anything with educational value and that she's rude. Plus, you guys were acting _way_ closer than the usual frenemy usually does," I cross my arms.

He obviously looks taken back. Oh my fudge, was I too mean? I hope I wasn't mean! He stutters some incoherent words before speaking in a nervous tone. "So… why do you think you feel fudgy..?"

I give him a look and sigh. "Because I want to make fudge… now talk… please?" I give him a hopeful smile.

He sighs. "Fine, it's just that… she's been nice, especially to me and you, when she's supposed to make fun of us, for the past few days and it's just getting worse…" a confused expression takes over his face, "or-or better… I dunno… but it's just… weird. I know you haven't been here long, but this isn't the Sam I'm used to… I mi-" Freddie stops talking abruptly and his eyes widen and he looks very shocked.

I raise my eyebrows at him. "What were you going to say?"

"N-Nothing…" he says in a not-so convincing tone. Don't give me that fudge! I know what you were going to say! You just need to admit it. Once you admit it, you'll feel better.

I give him another look. "Come on, you can tell me, man. Who do I have to tell?" I chuckle slightly. I don't really have many friends here so far since I just got here recently. Apparently I'm basically replacing this guy Steven Carson, but I'm way nicer than him. I wonder who that guy is…

He shrugs, looking anywhere but me. "I was just gonna say…"

"That you miss the old Sam?" I smirk at him.

Freddie looks at me shocked, but that expression of de-ja-vu crosses his face briefly. How would this be similar to something he's seen before? "How did you-"

"It's not that hard to figure out, man," I smile softly at him. "It's okay to miss her, you know. You don't have to hate her."

"But she hates me…"

Really, Freddie? From what I saw, she doesn't hate you, actually, probably the exactly opposite of hate. Eh, we'll find out both of their moods on Saturday at the lock-in.

"I doubt she hates you, Freddie," I tell him softly. I hope I can help him and whatever is going through that brain of his. Wouldn't it be hilarious if it was the computer code, like: 001101010111010010? Whoa… I'm off topic. Focus on helping Freddie, Brad!

"She does… she's told me several times… and she even wrote it on my birthday card…" he says, trying his best not to look sad. Well, if he "hates" her, then why is he so sad about her "hating" him?

I scoff. "Please, I doubt she-"

I'm cut off by Freddie rummaging through his desk and then throwing me a purple envelope. I look at him with a confused look and he just nods down to the card. I sigh and open the envelope and go straight to the inside where there's messy handwriting that somehow looks good.

_Happy Birthday, I hate you! Hate, Sam_

"Wow…" I awkwardly close the card and put it back in the envelope.

"Yeah," he agrees and takes the card back and puts it on his desk.

"Why do you keep it then?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I like keeping cards, I guess…"

I raise an eyebrow and shrug. Okay, I guess I'll believe that… for now. I know there's something going on between them, though, and it's _definitely_ not hate.

"Hey, you know what movie I wanna see?" Freddie muses, looking at his computer.

"Which movie?" I ask him.

"_Super 8_," he smiles, playing the trailer on his laptop.

"Oh yeah!" I smile. "I saw the trailer for that! It looked so cool!"

"We should see it tomorrow after school. Besides, it's Friday and we basically finished our projects, so we can just get test subjects on Saturday," Freddie says, already making the plan in his head.

I chuckle. "Yeah, sure!"

"Awesome!" he smiles excitedly at me.

_**iOhMyFudge**_

"So where are we gonna work on our project tomorrow?" I ask Freddie. School already ended for the day and we're just going to go get stuff from our lockers. Luckily, ours only has one locker in between.

"Um, I think just one of the classrooms. We can work practically anywhere as long as we don't leave the school," Freddie tells me, as we walk around a corner.

"Oh, alright… you know, I find it funny how we call the people we're testing 'test subjects.'"

"Why?" Freddie glances at me weirdly.

"Well, I dunno, it just seems like something they would call a patient in some chemical testing lab... or in a demented video game," I explain.

He raises an eyebrow. "You mean like Portal?"

"Hey, I love Portal."

"Oh, same here, man!" he smiles. "But, also like... Carly and Gibby's experiment?"

"Yeah, aren't they doing that Stimulus chamber thing?" I ask him.

"Mhmm," he hums. "You know, I think I overheard Carly talking to Sam about having Spencer as their 'test subject.'" He put air quotes during "test subject."

I grimace. "Poor Spencer..."

"I know, right?"

"So are you driving?" I change the subject as we both open our lockers.

"Yeah, I'm borrowing my mom's car – you don't know how long it took to convince her to leave her car here when she went to the meeting – but I've been saving up money for a new car. I seriously need it," he says.

"Oh, neat!" I tell him, putting away my Physics book.

"Do you have your license yet?" he asks and puts a book in his locker.

"Yeah, how do you think I got to the interview?" I raise my eyebrows at him and stuff a book into my backpack.

"Oh… right…" he says, obviously embarrassed. He takes out a book, puts it in his bag, and shuts his locker.

I chuckle and slam my locker shut. "Dude, don't worry about it; even some of the smartest people have their moments.

He just rolls his eyes, but smiles anyways. "Whatever… so are you ready to go?"

"Yup," I smile and shrug my shoulder with the backpack strap on it. "Let's go!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait!" Sam runs up to us and we both turn around. "Are we working on the project tonight?"

"No, me and Brad were going to go see a movie," Freddie says.

"Oh, okay," Sam sighs. "Later," she turns around to walk away. She looks really sad about that.

I look over to Freddie and he has a look of longing and like he's contemplating something. Seriously, even the smartest people have their moments and it looks like _someone_ has had two in about two minutes. I roll my eyes and nudge him. When he looks over I motion over to Sam, hoping he'll catch on. I know he does because he smiles.

Both of them are smart, very smart (Freddie said Sam was smart but she just doesn't push herself). Both of them have their moments. And both of them are _blind_. Times like these are when I wish fudge was the answer to everything.

"Sam!" Freddie yells out. Sam turns around to face us. "Do you maybe wanna come with us?"

Sam smiles and walks over to us. "Depends on the movie…"

"We're seeing _Super 8_," Freddie smirks and crosses his arms.

"Really?" she looks at both of us in disbelief. "Isn't that supposed to be a really good action movie?"

"Yes?" I say to her with an odd look.

"So you're not seeing something dumb and nerdy like the new _X-Men_ movie or a new Galaxy Wars… or _Judy Moody_?" she smirks at the end.

Both of us roll our eyes. "First of all, _X-Men _is awesome with lots of _action_ and _fighting_, so you'll probably like it. Second, there aren't any Galaxy Wars movies coming out any time soon," Freddie counts off his fingers. "Third, _Judy Mood_ looks really awesome… if we were ten," he lightly glares at her.

Sam just laughs. "Whatever, but since you're seeing _Super 8_, I'll gladly come. I've wanted to see that so bad!"

We all head out the door and into Freddie's (his mom's) car and drive to the movie theater to watch Super 8.

Freddie sits in the middle with Sam and I on both sides. Freddie and I comment to each other a lot during the movie, but if you were to compare how many times Sam and Freddie did, it wouldn't be a lot. They would laugh quietly to themselves and talk.

They'd make a cute couple. That would be awesome. Honestly, I've always been Seddie shipper, but I'm not going to comment on the matter. I'll let them figure it out on their own. I sneak a glance at the two, who are currently having a "subtle" elbow war with each other.

I sure hope they figure it out soon.


	4. iGet to School

**Sup? Sorry, I was gonna update faster, but the last few days, I suddenly got a life! Surprising, right? LOLz, but I edited like a fourth of this chapter out to put into the next chapter, so expect that chapter tomorrow! :D **

**Have you guys seen the newest iCarly segment? iRun? I think I like, died... I am very glad that they put Freddie in the front row.. ;P**

**Star Wars = Galaxy War, so that means Star Trek = Galaxy Trek! Remember that! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything... I did, however, get PJs with smiley faces on them today! ;D**

* * *

><p><span>iOMF<span>

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 4: iGet to School

Brad's POV

"Freddie! Brad!" Spencer yells, banging on Freddie's apartment door. "And Sam, if you're in there for some odd reason!"

All three of us look at each other. It's about 11AM on Saturday and we all got together to discuss the lock-in. Freddie sighs and goes to open the door. Spencer barges in, panting. All of our eyes widen and Freddie quickly shuts the door and walks over to Spencer.

"Hey, Spencer… you okay?" Freddie asks cautiously.

"No! I… hey, did you guys all go to the movies yesterday?" Spencer gets totally off topic. Plus, he's not panting anymore either and is just acting normal (well, for him). Weird.

"Um, yeah…" Freddie raises and eyebrow and looks at Sam and I.

Spencer looks at the three of us and gives us an odd look. "Huh… well, okay then…"

Freddie rolls his eyes and sighs. "Spencer, why are you here?"

"Well, I heard Carly and Gibby talking about them building this huge _thing_ and I think it might have something to do with me so I ran and came knocking on your door," he says quickly and looks very scared. I think he said that in one breath! Oh no, he starts to cling onto Freddie's shirt.

Freddie looks startled. "Haha… okaaaay…" he awkwardly laughs. He looks up at Sam and I, slightly glaring, probably trying to signal us to do something. We just shrug. He awkwardly pats his back. "Uh, it'll be alright, Spence… I bet it won't be _that_ bad…" Spencer just mumbles incoherent words into Freddie's shirt and then whines loudly. Is this how he usually acts… like, _everyday_? Fudge, I hope not.

"Hey, Spencer, do you want to be our next test subject for our Mood Face App?" I ask him, hoping to distract him and even get us another test subject.

He backs off of Freddie, who looks relieved, and looks at me suspiciously. "What do I have to do?"

"You just have to sit down and stare at that PearPad," I point to our experiment that has been moved to Freddie's living room.

"Oh," he shrugs, "Okay then! I can do that!" he smiles and sits down on the stool.

"Brad, can you get the camera ready and Sam, can you press the faces button on the PearPad again?" Freddie instructs as he types on the two laptops.

I nod and grab the camera. Sam taps on the PearPad and smiles at Freddie. "It's ready."

"Okay…" he smiles at her and then nods at me. "Ready to record."

I press the button as I aim at Freddie. "And… we're rolling."

"This is Freddie Benson proceeding with test number two of Application Mood Face, subject: Spencer Shay." I point to Spencer once he finishes. "Okay, Spencer, just stare at the PearPad straight on and don't move."

"Nyuh-huh," he says in understanding and stares at it. I keep my camera on him. Sam looks to be leaning close to Freddie now that I'm pointing at Spencer.

"Okay…" Freddie says as Sam quickly gets out of the shot and I point back to him.

"What's his mood?"

"Test subject two's mood is scared. Both the dot and location on the color wheel graph is a very dark purple and closer to the center. Test complete," Freddie talks into his Pear Phone. I turn off the camera.

"And we got it!" I exclaim to them. "This deserves fudge!" I tell them and go retrieve the fudge from my backpack.

_**iOhMyFudge**_

I pull my car up to the Ridgeway Highschool parking lot at around 8PM. After our fudgy celebration, we all went home and decided to meet at the school later, which is now.

As I get out of the car, I take out my phone and grab my backpack, which is filled with _loads_ of fudge, by the way.

**To: Brad  
>From: Freddie<br>Hey, I've put most of the stuff in Room 12… meet me there.**

I shut my car door and lock my car with the button as I stride up to the front doors.

We're welcome to come here from anytime between 2PM and 9PM. The doors would be locked at 9PM, so it would be smart to get there at least an hour before. Carly, Gibby, and Spencer left to get here around 4PM to set up the big "_thing_" Spencer was talking about.

**To: Freddie  
>From: Brad<br>Yup, I'm coming now. Sam there yet?**

The door shuts behind me and I walk down the hallway towards Room 12. There are a lot people here and setting up in different rooms all over the school and hallways.

**To: Brad  
>From: Freddie<br>Awesome… No, she said she had to walk here and refused to let me pick her up.**

I shake my head. Sam... why?

**To: Freddie  
>From: Brad<br>Oh, alrighty then… well, I'm pretty much here.**

The message was successfully sent by the time I reach the classroom.

"Hey, Freddie!" I greet him.

He looks up from his phone and smiles. "Oh hey, Brad."

"So… Sam's walking?" I raise an eyebrow.

Freddie sighs and groans at the same time. What is that called? A… si-ron… or gr-igh… or just a groan-sigh. Yeah, let's go with that one. "Yeah, she is! I don't know _why_ she would walk when I _offered_ to drive her! She didn't even force me to, like she's done a billion times before!" he runs his hand through his hair exasperatedly.

"Maybe she just felt like walking…"

Freddie looks at me as if I was stupid. Well, I'm sorry for suggesting it, then! "This is _Sam_ we're walking about!" I just shrug. "She-She would _never_ walk somewhere on her own free will, let alone turning down an offer _not_ to walk! You seriously don't know how confused I am!"

"Maybe she thought she should change or something," I shrug. Honestly, I don't think she would do that unless she had a legitiment reason.

"No way, she wouldn't change… she _shouldn't_ change!" he said.

"Hey, this is really stressing you out… I think you should just forget about it now for now and think about it later, okay?" I give a pat on the shoulder and he just nods.

"Thanks," he gives a tiny smile.

"Any time, man," I tell him and walk over to the back of the classroom. I smile and grab a container of fudge. "Here, eat some fudge… it's a great stress reliever."

He smiles and chuckles. "Thanks, man!"

_**iOhMyFudge**_

"Hey, hey, hey people!" Sam exclaims as she enters the classroom, holding a tote bag. "What's up?" She told us she would be arriving around this time, 8:45PM.

"Nothing much…" I say

"Just hanging and waiting to fully set this up," Freddie says, looking over at her.

"Well, well, well, Freddie, I never thought you would be the one to procrastinate," she smiles at him and goes to sit on the blue chair.

"Well, you never know! Hey, I could be procrastinating right now by saying that I might be procrastinating!" Freddie smiles and lightly chuckles.

Whoa, wait… were they just – was that – no way – they weren't… flirting, we're they? Oh my fudge, they were! A smirk comes across my face. They _so_ were.

Sam rolls her eyes then looks at me. "Nice shirt," she comments, pointing to my shirt. Freddie looks up and raises an eyebrow.

I look down at it, confused, then back up at her. "Oh, uh, thank you."

"No problem!" she smiles.

I look over to Freddie and he has this weird look on his face, like he was thinking about something, but slightly glaring at the ground, too. Sigh, he's not eating the fudge to make him less stressed! Seriously, Freddie, eat the fudge!

"Oh chiz!" he suddenly exclaims, looking into the camera.

"What is it?"  
>"What happened?"<p>

"The battery on the camera is low! I have another camera in my car… and we need the cables and hard drive, too. I guess I'll go get th-"

"No!" Sam interjects. Both of us look at her, confused and she just chuckles, embarrassed. "Um, I mean, I'll go get them for you!"

"…What?" Freddie asks, looking absolutely bewildered.

"I said I'll get them for you…" she says sheepishly.

"_You_ want to do something… for _me_?" Freddie asks incredulously.

"Uh, I guess…" she shrugs.

Freddie blankly stares at her with a puzzled expression before taking his keys out of his pocket. He doesn't take his eyes off her once as he hands them over, but quickly pulls them back. "You're not gonna steal, ruin, or move anything in or on my car, right?"

"Nope, I'm just gonna get the cables, hard drive, and your camera," Sam clarifies.

He raises an eyebrow. "You sure..?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now give me the keys!" Sam says and Freddie sighs as he hands them over. She quickly leaves the room and Freddie is looking after her the whole time until the door closes.

"Did you – was that –but she –that was – why would she – ugh!" Freddie exasperatedly says small fragments of sentences and just groans, making big hand gestures between him, the door, and me. He's doing another groan-sigh.

"Dude, I think you should calm down…" I suggest to him cautiously.

"_Calm down_? How can I _calm down_? Did you _see_ Sam?" Freddie bursts and starts to pace. "I don't get it! Why is she acting like that? She's been so nice and considerate… it's _weird_! I'm not used to this Sam… I'm so confused... God, you don't know _how_ confused I am. I mean, why would she offer to get something from my car?"

"Freddie…"

"Maybe she's just saying that, but she's actually going to go destroy my car, right now! Yeah, I bet that's it! Sam wouldn't act _that_ differently, right?" he looks over to me for an answer. I open my mouth, but he starts talking before I can answer. "Right! When this is over and I go to my car, it'll be destroyed. Then I'll get angry, yell at Sam, and then smile to myself as I think of a way to get her back! That's how it _always_ goes with us!"

"Freddie, listen to me!" I say, trying to be forceful with him by grabbing his shoulders. Man, this kid is really stressing over Sam's change of attitude. See, this is why I think that he has a thing for her! If he didn't, why would he be so worked up about this (and I mean _a lot_)? Exactly! Wait, did he say… "Wait, you'd be _happy_ if she destroyed your mom's car?"

He sighs and I can feels his shoulders get less tense. I take my hands of his shoulders cautiously, hoping he won't start pacing again. "Well, yes and no. No because my mom would cause a fit. Yes because… it's this game we've been playing for ages. She gets me, I get her back, but she always thinks of a better way to get me back for getting her back. I guess we just never quit…" Freddie smiles softly, looking downwards, probably thinking of a memory or something.

"Look, I know it's hard for you to see such changes in Sam, but let it pass on its own time. You'll figure it out... plus, we're testing her mood when she gets back. Just eat the fudge…"

He sighs. "I guess…" then he chuckles. "Yeah, sure, whatever…" he takes a bite of fudge.

"I'll start setting up the PearPad," I tell him, going over to the equipment.

"Okay…" Freddie mumbles, already absorbed in the fudge.

I take the pole and place it a couple of feet in front of a table. Then I get the PearPad and attach it onto the pole. I look up to see Freddie start typing on his computer.

A few minutes later, at about 9PM, the speakers start to come on. Sam's not back yet, she's been gone for a few minutes.

"_Attention students, this is Principal Franklin. It's now 9PM and all exterior school doors have been locked," _Principal Franklin's voice comes from the speaker.

I raise an eyebrow, hearing something. "Do you hear screaming..?"

"Yeah…" Freddie says, also confused by some random girl's screaming… or was it a guy?

"Okay, good, I'm _not_ going crazy." Freddie just rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"_If you get hungry during the night, you will find a food cart in the main hallway. I wish you all good luck with your school projects… Oh, warning!"_ I finish plugging in a wire to the PearPad and look up suspiciously. I was never informed of… warnings.

"_The school is not responsible for anything that Sam Puckett might draw on your foreheads."_ Freddie looks over at me with an 'I told you so' look and gestures with his hand. I nod in understanding. _"Study hard and prosper." _

Hey, he referenced Galaxy Trek! That's awesome!


	5. iTest Sam

**Well, haithere! Yes, I know I overdo the whole Brad/fudge thing, but would it be as funny without it? No! :D Annnd the "fudguendos" (ColorsOfTheSky101, I love you forever for making that up! It's awesome! :D). **

**A message to reveiwers, favoriters, and alerters at the bottom! :D And I answer two anonymous reveiwers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own stuff... except for my Nintendo 3DS! :3 It's amazing.**

* * *

><p><span>iOMF<span>

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 5: iTest Sam

Brad's POV

I bring a comfy blue spinny chair over and put it directly in front of the PearPad and its camera. It's the same kind that's behind the table and Freddie's sitting on that one. Freddie continues to type away on the computer and I work on the PearPad. We continue to work for a while since this takes a while to set up. Sam _still_ hasn't come back yet!

"Hey, it's like… 10:12, where do you think Sam is? She's been gone for more than an hour…" Freddie asks me, looking up from his laptop. He clearly seems nervous. I noticed that he would look towards the door and at his phone every now and then.

"I dunno; she's been gone for a while!" I tell him.

"You don't think she got locked out, do you?" Freddie asks, very worried.

"Nah, she would've texted us or something," I try to comfort him.

"But what if she left her phone here… or it died? What if she went home or something because she didn't want to work on the project with us?"

I sigh. "Freddie, I highly doubt that. I bet she's just fine and she's just talking to Carly or getting food or something," I shrug.

He sighs. "Okay… I guess you're right…"

"Yes, yes, I am," I smile.

A few minutes pass before Freddie does another of his groan-sighs. "That's it! I'm calling her…" he gets out his phone, holds down a number, and puts the phone to his ear. Ah, he's got her on speed-dial.

"Sam? Hi, where have you been? It's been more than an hour!" Freddie talks into his phone, obviously very worried. He rolls his eyes, "Well, I'm sorry that I got a little worried, okay?" He sighs, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry… and I don't wear antibacterial underpants anymore!" He rolls his eyes again, but with a tiny smile, "Yeah, yeah, whatever… just _when_ are you going to get here?" He nods, "Okay, see you in a few… bye."

He hangs up the phone and looks at me. "She'll be here in a few minutes…"

"Awesome!" I say.

"Hey, I think we can start this up!" Freddie says.

"Alright…" I answer and move the pole over to my right a bit.

"Okay, tap the faces button," he tells me.

"Kay," I sit down on the comfy blue chair and tap the button on the PearPad. A bunch of random faces start to pop up. Who are these people anyways?

"Okay, just let me sync the emotions matrix…" Freddie says, mostly to himself as he types furiously on the keyboards of his two laptops.

The door opens and Sam comes in smiling. "I'm back!" She's no longer holding her tote bag, but is bearing other items.

"Hey, Sam," I smile, getting up from the chair.

"Hey," she smiles back and walks towards Freddie, who gets up to take the stuff out of her hands. "I got your camera…"

"Thank you," Freddie says and takes the equipment out of her arms.

"…Hard drive, cables," she walks over to the other table with a notepad on it, "and I brought you guys chips and fresh guacamole!" she lays them down on the table with a proud smile.

"Wow, that's awesome!" I smile at her. I _am_ hungry and it'll be a great thing to eat before more fudge. I reach to take a chip and dip it into the dip.

"Wait!" Freddie exclaims before whacking it out of my hand. I actually don't know what he said. It sounded like a combination of "wait" and "no." Fudge, he seems to be combining things a lot, huh?

He stares at it on the floor before reaching for the container of dip and stepping behind Sam.

"Why'd you do that?" Sam asks, annoyed by his actions.

Freddie sniffs it. "What'd you put in the quac..?" he asks in a suspicious tone.

Sam glances over at me before turning back to Freddie. I look at them with furrowed eyebrows. I thought Freddie was going to try and forget about this! He's obviously more worked up about this than he's _trying_ to lead on.

"Something to make us sleep?" Freddie accuses Sam. I roll my eyes and lean more on my other leg.

Sam shakes her head, pretending to think it over. "No," she tells him.

"Then eat some," Freddie smirks at her, holding out the container. He looks like he just figured out the meaning of life… or figured out my awesome fudge recipe. Either one… probably the meaning of life though, huh?

Sam shrugs and turns around to take a chip and dips it into the guacamole. She puts it in her mouth and chews it, leaning towards Freddie and motioning with her hands to absorb the fact that she's eating it. I have to admit, it's pretty hard to keep a straight face at this. No, scratch that, at the _face_ Freddie makes at her actions. He looks so confused!

I mean… I don't find this funny… _not at all_…

Freddie glances up at me as I give him a pointed look. He puts the container on the table and grabs Sam's arm. "Just a sec…" he glances at me before walking away from me with Sam following.

Yeah, he _knows_ that I want him to stop stressing over this, but does he? No, he digs himself a deeper hole. _Great job, Freddie_.

That was sarcastic, by the way.

I roll my eyes and go back to the PearPad. No, I'm not listening into their conversation… it's their fault that they're talking loudly… sort of…

"-all day!" I hear Freddie accusingly say, louder than the rest of the sentence. I raise an eyebrow and quickly glance over. He looks like he's counting stuff off his fingers. He also looks _really_ troubled about this. I mean, I think he's even more troubled than Carly is! And _that's_ saying something!

I go over to quickly write some notes about the app on the notepad. Both of them start walking back over, repeating "okay." Okay..?

Freddie walks over to the laptop, almost glaring at Sam as she walks over to the chair. What's got his fudge burnt?

"So, is the baby ready for testing?" Sam asks, swinging around the poll to face Freddie's direction, but doesn't look at him.

"Yup, just sit in that chair and stare right into the PearPad," I tell her. Freddie's obviously not going to answer. He's too busy stressing out over Sam's "change."

"I do like sittin' and starin'," she says. I turn around to see her looking in Freddie's direction. Is she implying that she stares at _Freddie_? Why is the iCarly crew so confusing? She sits down on the chair.

I grab the camera and walk over to a good distance between Freddie and Sam to get good shots.

"Get ready to record," Freddie points and glances at me.

"Alright…" I say and fiddle with the camera a bit. I press the record button and aim at Freddie. "Rolling,"

"Okay, this is Freddie Benson proceeding with test number three of application Mood Face, subject: Sam Puckett," he says her name dully. I sigh as I move the camera to Sam, who gives it two thumbs up. "Alright, Sam, just stare at the PearPad straight on and keep your head still."

"Yup," she answers and begins to stare at the PearPad like she was instructed to do. I keep the camera on her as I hear the quiet beeping noises coming from the camera. I continue to look into the camera, making sure I have focus on Sam. The beeping suddenly stops and Freddie begins to furiously type in the keyboard. Why is he doing that? We didn't have to for the other tests!

"Can I move now?" Sam asks, trying not to move her face.

"Uh… yeah," Freddie says, sounding distracted. What was her mood..?

"So, what's her mood?" I ask him, swinging the camera back over to him.

"Uh…" he looks into the camera with a shocked face. He quickly glances at me, and he seems worried and almost scared of what he found. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for us to check what's wrong with the Mood Face app. I shrug my shoulders at him. "It's uh…" he looks down to the screen. "It's inconclusive," he gives a quick nod and looks back at us.

"No reading?" Sam grabs the bag of chips.

"It was working this morning…" I say suspiciously. He's lying, I know it. He wanted to find out what was wrong with Sam and now he's regretting it. It probably wasn't one of our best ideas…

"Yeah, I'm gonna see if Carly has any tissues," he says quickly and not looking us in the eyes before shutting one laptop and dashing out the door.

I look to Sam as she takes another bite of chips with furrowed eyebrows. Sometimes the truth is hard to hear, man.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank all of my reviewers so far! <em>34 reveiws! <em>I'm actually really shocked that this story is so popular! Thank you guys SO much! Love you all! :D I also love all you guys you put me on your favorites list or alerts! I also wanted to address two anonymous reviewers…**

**Lara: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the idea! Well, the episode is called iOMG and I figured since everyone likes Brad's fudge, why not make him say "Oh my fudge"? I'm glad that you can! And there were no mistakes, don't worry! :P**

**gibs: I know you reviewed the first chapter a while ago, but I totally agree with you! Brad's awesome!**


	6. iKnow Her Mood

**Bam, I was going to post this tomorrow (well, today where I am), but then I realized that I'd either be sleeping or out with my friend, so I wrote it up. I seriosuly want to thank you guys for the reveiws! All of them make me smile and it makes me happy to know that you guys like my writing! :D And that you're finding it funny and enjoying it as much as I love writing it! I seriosuly have a blast writing it, haha. XD**

**For the record, I honestly have no clue if there's a difference between chocolate and fudge. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Sadly.**

* * *

><p><span>iOMF<span>

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 6: iKnow Her Mood

Brad's POV

Fudge, _what_ is her mood? I'm sorry, but I'm dying to know! I know it won't affect me as much as Freddie, was affected though. I don't care as much about Sam as Freddie does…

Whoa, that came out wrong, didn't it?

What I mean is… well, Freddie _likes_ her. I like her, but as a _friend_. It's obvious that he _likes_ her, but I'm not even going to _try_ and rant about him liking her. I'd be here a _while_…

"What's got his antibacterial underpants in a twist?" Sam asks suspiciously.

I smirk and chuckle. "You said that to him on the phone, didn't you..?"

She smirks. "Maybe… but seriously, what's been up with him lately? He's been having some serious mood swings!"

Sam looks like she generally cares about Freddie's feelings, and I know that she does. They try to make it seem like they hate each other. Apparently it's a "game" they've played for a while, according to Freddie. What _game_? The "let's pretend to hate each other" game? Is that _really_ a fun game to play? They "hate" each other, but they really just love each other, but they're actually just scared.

I don't get _why_ she tries to hide that fact that she cares about him… same with Freddie about Sam! These two have to stop playing this game. It's probably hurting both of them… and I don't want two of my best friends to hurt like that when the answer is _so simple_.

My mom says I think _too_ deeply into things... I think I'm starting to understand why...

I raise an eyebrow. "Like how?" Actually, I know what she means. It's all part of my non-meddling plan.

"I dunno… he's being nice and joking with me one minute and then the next, he's arguing with me… and worse than before! It's just… _weird_," she looks just as stressed as Freddie does.

Yeah, one minute they're flirting (they were _so_ flirting) and the next he's accusing her of poisoning some chip dip (ha, that's rhymes). Hey, I don't blame her! I'd be confused, too! Hm, maybe her mood was confused… but that wouldn't lead to as big of a reaction as Freddie had, though… Stressed, maybe? Love?

"Why do you care?" I ask her, smirking inwardly. No, I am _not_ meddling! I'm just… asking questions… to improve my… people knowledge... yeah.

"I don't!" she answers way too quickly, looking at the ground.

"You _sure_? 'Cause from what I've seen, you guys seem like _really_ close friends…" I hint to her.

Sam looks up at me with wide eyes. "No, you're not saying..." I shrug. "Me and the nub? No way! That's gross... really gross…" she says, turning a bit shy at the end. She sighs sadly. It looked like it took a lot out of her just to say that about him.

I cross my arms and sigh. "So, what do you think your mood was?"

She looks pretty happy that I changed the subject. "I dunno, hungry?"

I smile brightly. "I have fudge!"

She laughs. "Nah, I'll have some later... I have an extra ham sandwich to claim…" she smiles off into the distance. Yeah, I've been told she has dreams about ham and friend chicken. That's _not_ weird. I'm also not denying the fact that that's happened a few times with fudge for me...

"_Extra_ ham?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

She looks at me like I'm stupid. Okay, that's the _second_ time today, people! I'm not _that_ stupid… right? "What do you expect me to do? Have a _regular_ amount of ham?"

"Uh, I guess not…" I answer, but in a questioning tone.

"Exactly… well, later!" Sam says and leaves the room.

I sigh and close my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. When will those two learn? Oh, maybe the other laptop has her mood! I smile happily and rush over to the other laptop.

"Sam's mood… Sam's mood… Sam's mood..." I mumble to myself, typing furiously and searching the files. "Nope, not here…" I sigh, defeated. I did notice that it's about 10:40PM, though. Freddie better come back with the laptop soon…

Suddenly the door opens and Freddie nervously walks in. He looks around and sighs in relief when he sees that Sam's not here, but he's still nervous about me being here. _Me?_ Oh, what did _I_ do _now_?

"Hey… so did Carly have those tissues?" I smirk at him and raise an eyebrow towards him.

"H-Hey, Brad…" he greets me awkwardly. Okay, what's up with him?

"So, dude, what's her mood?" I ask him.

"It was in-inconclusive… I told you that…" he says awkwardly again and tightening his grip on the laptop. I raise my eyebrow again.

"Yeah, and it also said that she hates my fudge," I say sarcastically with an eye roll. "Now, seriously, what was her mood?"

"Uhh…" he stutters, trying to come up with an excuse. I inch closer to him, hoping he won't no-

"What are you doing?" he asks suspiciously.

"Nothing…" I say unconvincingly. I quickly reach for the laptop in his hands, but he sees and pulls it back.

"You were trying to take the laptop so you could see her mood!" Freddie accuses, pointing a finger at me.

"Aha! So you _do_ admit that she had a mood!" I smirk at him and point a finger back.

"Uh… no…"

"Just give me the laptop…" I reach for it again.

"No!"

"Dude, come on!" I reach for it again and we're fighting a bit for it while yelling out our protests before he finally pulls away.

"_OKAY_!" he says, giving up. "You can see her mood!"

"Awesome!" I smile as he opens the laptop. And her mood is… **IN LOVE**.

I smile. "I knew it!" I whisper.

"What was that?" Freddie asks. Fudge, I was hoping he didn't hear that. I shake my head, attempting to dismiss it.

"So, Sam's in love?" I look at him and he nods. "Who do you think she's in love with?"

He shrugs and awkwardly looks to the side. He walks over and puts the laptop on the table. "Um, I'll be back… Carly said she needed to talk to me."

"Okay…" I sigh and sit back down on the chair.

Okay, so we know _Sam_'s in love, but we don't know if _Freddie_ is too… and why was he acting so strange towards me? I sigh and rest my chin on my hands. I need fudge.

Hm, I wonder if there are fudge shakes… Sam said something about a fat shake once! I know that she's obsessed with fat cakes and then they went and made a shake out of it. So maybe they did that with fudge! Well, they _do_ have chocolate shakes, but that's different! There's a difference between chocolate and fudge and people just don't get that! I don't know _why_; it's pretty simple!

All this talk about shakes is making me need to take a wazz… I sigh as I get up to head to the bathroom.

"'Cause Brad's awesome!" Carly exclaims from a few feet away.. Oh, why thank you , Carly, you're _too_ kind! But… why is she talking about me? I stand next to lockers and peek around them to see Carly talking to Freddie. Well, at least he wasn't lying…

My pee can stay inside my bladder for a bit longer… or I can go use a different bathroom. Yeah, later will do.

"It's the first time Sam's ever liked a guy that's not disgusting… or heavily tattooed… or on parole," Carly explains to Freddie. Huh, well that's interesting. I knew Sam was like a bully and not the _best_ role model, but I never knew she got into guys like that! Well, at least she likes… wait…

Did she say _Brad_? That's _me_! She realizes she's talking about _me_, right? No, she should be talking about _Freddie_! Not me! Sam doesn't like me and I don't like her in that way! Seriously, the iCarly crew has to be _horrible_ when it comes to relationships…

"But if Sam doesn't even admit that she likes him, then how are we going to get them-"

"You're seen the animal channel!" Carly exclaims, cutting Freddie off.

_Ohhhhkaaaay_… and there's my cue to leave.


	7. iAm Trapped with Sam

**Yaay, I finished a chapter! :D Thanks again for your awesome reveiws! They're so nice and awesome and all of them make me smile, haha. I'm like smiling like an idiot by the time I finish reading them. :P And I know some people have been waiting for this "specific" chapter... so here. :D Enjoooooy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me owning anything is just all an illusion...**

* * *

><p><span>iOMF<span>

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 7: iAm Trapped with Sam

Brad's POV

Okay, I heard that statement and ran out of there, almost running into Gibby in the process.

"Oh, hey Gibby, how's the project going?" I ask him, attempting to make conversation.

He looks like he's in a hurry and tries to keep walking. "No time, Spencer puked in the controlled sensory stimulus chamber!" Then he ran off.

Alright… I'm going to pretend that never happened and go back to the room now…

I run back into the room, noting that it's almost 11:15PM. Huh, I'm not even tired yet! That's a good sign! Maybe it's all that fudge…

"Oh, hey Brad, where'd you guys go? I haven't seen Benson since he freaked a while ago," Sam says, looking up from the laptop she's on.

"Oh… you know… to the bathroom… and stuff…" I say awkwardly, also trying to lie.

She raises an eyebrow. "Well… alright," then she goes back to the laptop.

I walk past her to go to the PearPad, but something catches my eye. "Is that a donut website?"

She glances at me quickly. "Maybe…" I just roll my eyes. "So where's Freddie? Are we gonna work on this project or not?" At the rate we seem to be going at, no!

"Um… I saw him talking to Carly a few minutes ago…" I tell her awkwardly. See, she cares where Freddie is! It's obviously not me… it's Freddie… I know it is. It _can't_ be me!

She sighs heavily. Actually, no, she does one of Freddie's groan-sighs, as I call them. "This thing is dumb."

"Why?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, trying to focus on the PearPad.

"Well… just… 'cause!" she says unconvincingly.

"Great reason," I roll my eyes. She sighs.

"So… how'd you learn to make fudge?" Sam asks, looking up at me and changing the subject. I'm pretty glad she did, too.

"Oh, uh, my great grandma taught me," I tell her, glancing at her. My great grandma is awesome. She's like, the ultimate queen of fudge-making!

"She was a good woman, Brad," she looks back down at the laptop. Sam thinks she's dead..?

"She's still alive…" I look at her, smirking slightly, and shrugging as I put my hands out. I find this quite amusing.

Sam looks at me. "Even better," she nods.

I smirk and go back to the PearPad. Yeah, I'm glad she's still alive too!

Suddenly the door opens and Freddie and Carly walk in.

"Uh… hey, everyone!" Freddie says loudly to everyone in the room and we all look over. What are they doing now..? "I, uh, I just saw a two-headed frog out in the courtyard!" I noticed that he kept looking at Sam longer than anybody else.

I look over at Sam, who just shrugs at me. Freddie nods as Carly holds up two fingers. What are they doing? Please don't tell me they're planning something.

"Two heads… on a frog!" Freddie puts out his hands and exclaims it likes it's the best thing in the world. "Come on, I'll show ya!" Yeah… I'd like to see this… "_two-headed frog_."

"Yes, follow Freddie!" Carly says as Freddie opens the door and everyone goes to follow. Yeah, they're planning something… it would be best to just leave now and get out of their clutches.

Sam and I go to leave when Carly comes up, shaking her arms at us. "Wait, wait, don't go!" Fudge… I was so close! I feel like this will end up being… interesting.

"Why not?" Sam shrugs and asks Carly. It seems like she has no idea that Carly is obviously planning something!

"We wanna see the two headed frog!" I tell her excitedly. Yeah, and I also want to get out of here! It's obvious she's planning something. And Freddie was in on it… Fudge, Freddie… _why_?

"Eh, Freddie exaggerated the… number of heads…" Carly starts to back up towards the door. Oh my fudge, I know what she's doing! She flicks off the lights. I look up at the ceiling. Oh fudge…

"I'm not coming back…" she smiles and nods her head, giving Sam a pointed look as she leaves.

Sam glances at me and I step a few feet away from her. I know she doesn't like me but… it's still awkward…

"Just a… one-headed frog…" I look at her awkwardly and point to the door.

Sam nods her head and sighs. "Less impressive…" she sounds pretty annoyed.

I nod and clasp my hands together and look down.

"Look… I'm sure, no I _know_ that you're awkward about this situation and it's just that-"

"I know what's going on, Sam," I cut her off. I think I should help her with this. Yeah, I should. I feel like the trio is absolutely _clueless_ with this type of thing.

"How..?" Sam raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I saw your mood on the laptop, and then I overheard Carly and Freddie talking about how you liked me and-"

"Brad, I don't like you," she cuts me off. I raise an eyebrow. _Well_! "Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that! It's just that… they assumed that I was in love with you, and not that you're not awesome or anything, it's just that I'm not into you like that a- you're laughing. Why are you laughing?" Sam rants. In the middle of her rant, I started to laugh. Hey it's just kind of funny!

"Sam, I know you're not into me like that! And I'm not into you like that either!" I reassure her.

"What? But how do you-"

"Sam," I cut her off bluntly again. "I know I just got here, but I'm not stupid. I honestly don't know _why_ Carly and Freddie are so clueless right now, but I happen to see who you really like… and don't tell me you don't love anyone!" I tell her and speak when she starts to deny it. "I happen to be spending a lot of time with you and the guy you like, man."

"What? I-I don't like Freddie! Why are you accusing me of this chiz!" Sam automatically defends herself. Ha, I so got her.

I cross my arms and smirk at her. "And where in that sentence did I say it was Freddie?"

She looks at me in shock, like a deer in the headlights. "Uh… somewhere… you said it… _somewhere_…"

I sigh, but still keep my smirk. "Sam, look, I won't tell anyone, okay? I've seen the way you look at him, the way you've been acting towards him, and how you are always standing closer to him. You offered to help on a _school_ project and then came with us to watch a movie. And you don't get me started on how much you two flirted…"

She gasps and I see a faint blush on her cheeks. Haha, once again, I _so_ got her. "Fine, but… we didn't flirt!" I raise my eyebrows at her. "_We didn't_!" he voice is higher and more defensive than usual.

"Maybe not intentionally, but to anyone else, it was _major_ flirting. Don't deny it."

"But we weren't-"

"After this, I'll go home and bake you a whole pound of fudge if you admit that you two were flirting…" I say exasperatedly.

Her eyes automatically light up. Yeah, I _totally_ got her. "Seriously?" I nod. "Then, sure, we were _totally_ flirting! We were flirting a whole bunch!"

I smirk. "Yeah… now, why are you still here? Go get your man!"

"Wait, you expect me to _tell_ Freddie?" Sam asks incredulously and I nod. "No!"

"Why not?" I whine.

"Because he doesn't like me back… and you're laughing again," Sam sighs.

"Sam… you're obviously too caught up in _trying_ to make him like you that you don't even notice that he _already_ likes you," I tell her softly.

She scoffs. "He-He doesn't like me…" She looks down at her feet and scuffs her foot along the floor. "Plus, I'm still kinda mad at him since he helped Carly with this."

"Understandable… and I saw that you liked him, didn't I?" I raise an eyebrow and smirk as she nods. "So I should be able to see if he likes you, too… and he does."

"But-"

"Sam, I think you should make a move. He obviously won't because he thinks you like me. You know, I saw him earlier and he didn't look so happy about the fact that you "like" me," I tell her.

She sighs heavily. "Well…"

"Another pound of fudge if you make a move," I propose to her and cross my arms.

"Fine… if you're fudge wasn't so awesome, then this wouldn't be happening. And nothing better go wrong!"

I smile and pat her shoulder. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. You have to take chances with love, you know… and my fudge will _always_ be awesome."

She laughs. "Let's hope so… okay, I'll _try_ to go get Freddie… after I have a little talk with Carly…" she scowls to the floor.

I roll my eyes and chuckle. "Of course."

She smiles and walks towards the door, but turns back to face me. "Thanks again, Brad, you're a really awesome friend," she leans back on the door and it opens. "Oh and…" she flicks on the lights.

"Thanks… and you too!" I laugh and she leaves the room to go talk to Carly.

I smile and go back to the laptop. My fudge and I will _forever_ be awesome.

Soon kids start to pile back into the room with upset looks on their faces. I smirk. "So, how was the two-headed frog?" They all glare at me and start to sadly work on their projects again. Wow, tough crowd…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, to anonymous reveiwers...<strong>

**Hannah Cha: Nope, it was "read the comments" Haha, like they took pictures and put it online and then there were a bunch of comments. :)**

**Buggyboo: Yay, I'm glad you do! Haha, thanks for telling me! That's actually very cool! :D Ooh, I hope you make some fudge. :P**

**g: Haha, I'm glad you liked that line! It was pretty funny to think of. :P Yay, thanks for thinking that! :D Haha, I know right? XD Same, and I have to write the story. :P**

**nickeyROCKS: Thanks! :)**

**Alicia: I'm glad you think so! I shall. ;)**

_**Thanks to all of my reveiwers! :D**_


	8. iSee Them Kiss

iOMF

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 8: iSee Them Kiss

Brad's POV

When I came to the lock-in, I _never_ expected for it to turn out like this. You know, the awkward situations, feelings being spilled, and bribing people with fudge. I just expected working on the project and then just chilling for the rest of the night with my new friends.

But this is the iCarly gang we're talking about. There _can never_ and _will never_ be a time where things will run _smoothly_. Ha, I bet they would make a great comedy and drama TV show intended for kids and teenagers, but people of all ages end up watching it.

So yeah, I must be _pretty_ stupid for thinking this night would run smoothly.

A few minutes after Sam leaves, Freddie comes back in. When he walks in the room, everyone immediately glares at him and I have to stifle a laugh. I hate to sound mean, but their reactions are pretty funny.

"I said I was sorry!" he exclaims exasperatedly as he puts his hand up in surrender and quickly comes over to me.

I sigh. "Not cool, man…"

He sighs and sadly drops himself onto the blue chair. He puts his head in his hands. "I know…"

"Then why'd you do it?" I ask as I lean back on the desk, staring intently at him.

"Well, I didn't want to, but then Carly bribed me into doing it…" he looks up at me and sighs. He looks really guilty about doing this.

"How?" I ask curiously. Don't tell me she stole some of my fudge and bribed him with it! That would be horrible!

"She said to do it for Sam. It would make her happy, like she deserves to be… she's my friend and even though she hates me-"

"She doesn't hate you!" I interrupt him. We _all_ know this is true… well, except Freddie, I guess.

"I showed you the birthday card, didn't I?" Freddie slightly glares at me. I know he doesn't like how she "hates" him. I can see the sadness and anger about it in his eyes.

"Yeah, but I bet you a bunch of my fudge that she doesn't hate you," I smirk at him.

He raises an eyebrow. "_What_? Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm totally confident about her not hating you," I tell him confidently.

"You're just saying that because you don't want your new girlfriend to hate one of your friends…" Freddie says and sighs sadly. I start to laugh. He thinks we're _dating_? "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Dude, you've got it all wrong…" I try to stop laughing, but I still chuckle some. Wow, these two _really_ doubt their relationships, huh? "We're not dating!"

"_What?_ But – I thought – didn't you guys sort out your feelings? She _likes_ you! A-And I would think that you would like her back! I mean, yeah, she's a _bit_ aggressive, but she's really funny and caring when she wants to be! And you'd have to be an idiot to say she isn't beautiful, even _I'd_ admit that, but-"

"Dude, I think you've proved you point," I slightly chuckle.

"What… point..?" he asks, very confused.

I look away. "The point that you like her…" I smirk towards him, being all dramatic. Hey, I'm their intern now; I can be all dramatic like them, too! Okay, I admit, I can't be _as_ dramatic. I'm pretty sure that's highly improbable.

"What?" He looks startled from what I said, so I nod my head. "_No!_ No, no, no, no, _no_! I-I don't like Sam! She's – She's _Sam!_ The girl who always picks on me! Why would I have a crush on a girl who bullies me? That's – That's bad… right? Yeah, it is! So, _no_, I don't have a crush on her… _no_…"

I roll my eyes. Way to be in denial, Freddie. You know, I always expected _Sam_ to be the one in denial, not Freddie. "Then why could you say all those things about her before?"

"Observations..?" he says, very unconvincingly and in a higher pitched tone. _Liar. _I'd expect him to be better at lying, since he's around Sam all the time.

"Do you _really_ expect me to believe that?" I ask skeptically.

Freddie shrugs sadly. "It doesn't really matter… she's in love with you…"

I chuckle. "No, she's not."

"But… you know what? I have to talk to her…" he says determinedly and stands up. "Do you know where she went?"

I smile. "Last time I saw her she went to go talk with Carly,"

"Okay, thanks… oh and, uh, sorry about trapping you and Sam in here…" he apologizes.

"It's cool," I smile at him. "Now go!"

He laughs and nods his head and goes over to the exit. He looks up to see all the students glare at him again. "I thought the frog had two heads!" he yells exasperatedly and quickly exits the room.

I laugh and shake my head, going back to typing on the laptop. Wow, this school has got an interesting bunch of people! My last school _definitely_ wasn't like this! I'm so glad I moved. The rest of my highschool years will _definitely_ be more entertaining here.

Okay, so we have no one else done for our project. We're aiming for ten, and we only have three people. We have to get a move on…

"Hey, new kid," someone says behind me.

I turn around to face a girl dressed in all black with a little too much eye liner on. "Yeah..?" I raise an eyebrow and ask skeptically. Does she _really_ have to call me that..?

"Can you tell your friend to like, not say fake things to distract us on working on our projects and stuff?" the girl asks.

"Um… sure?" I say slowly with a confused shrug.

"Awesome," she says and begins to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" I tell her before she leaves and she turns around. "Can you be a test subject for our project… _please_?"

"Ugh, fine, as long it gets me away from working on that stupid plant project…" she sighs and goes over to sit on the chair and stare at the PearPod.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Ruby West," she answers.

I put the camera on its tripod and point it at myself at the desk. I got over to the PearPod and press the faces button, hit the record button on the camera, and got in front of it. "This is Brad Prentice proceeding with test number four of application Mood Face, subject: Ruby West." I go over and aim the camera at Ruby, who glares at it and back to the PearPod. Well, alrighty then. "Okay, Ruby, just keep your head still and stare straight on at the PearPod," I tell her and she does just that.

I sigh as I wait for her mood to come up. Since I'm the only one here, we'll have to do _a lot_ of editing to this later. Her mood comes up. **MOOD: ANNOYED**

Yeah, _that_ I could tell. I aim the camera back at me. "Test subject four's mood is annoyed. Both the dot and the location on the color wheel graph is a dark green and closer to the center. Test complete," I turn off the camera. "Thanks for your help, Ruby."

"Whatever," she waves it off and turns to go back to her project. No need to be mean…

"Wait!"

"What?" she turns back clearly annoyed. Sheesh… that test is correct, alright.

"You can have fudge for participating in our project," I smile at her and grab the container of fudge. Hey, I'm a nice person! I _try_ to be nice to mean people.

"I don't like fudge," she says bluntly.

My jaw drops. "Hurtful!" Ruby just scoffs and goes back to her project.

"Does anyone want to be a test subject for our Mood Face App?" I ask the room. Everyone ignores me and I sigh. I know what I have to do. "Anyone who participates will get a free piece of my fudge." Suddenly a bunch of kids come over to get in line, except for about four, who continue to work on their projects.

Ha, my fudge works _every_ time.

By the time I'm done testing everyone, I have nine tests done. Okay, one more! Eh, I think we have time! It's been about fifteen minutes and it's almost midnight, so I should probably check on Freddie… and Sam… oh, _and_ Carly. Who _knows_ what Sam did to her…

I walk out of the room and down the hallway, when I spot Carly running into a nearby classroom. I raise an eyebrow and follow her. Oh, this is the room that leads to the courtyard! What is she doing over here? She walks over to the window and stops suddenly with shocked expression. Some people would call it the "OMG" expression… I prefer the "OMF" expression. You know, "Oh my fudge." _What?_ It sounds better!

I walk over to her and stop short as I look out the window. There they are… Sam and Freddie… kissing. I smile. It's about fudging time! They pull apart and Sam has this shocked expression and says something. Freddie looks really stiff as he answers her. They just stare at each other awkwardly.

Oh. My. Fudge.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Y U NO UNDERSTAND I NO OWN iCARLY?<strong>

**Yo! OMF, I changed the author's note to at the bottom! Whoa! :P So, does Ruby West remind you of one of our favorite girls with a jewel name from another show that we all know and love? :P Yeah, distant relatives I guess, haha.**

**Oh, and I know you might be thinking that the times are a bit messed up and Brd couldn't have been finished with the people in time to see them kiss, but each person is like, a minute. and they need time for Sam to talk to Carly, Freddie to talk to Carly, Freddie to find Sam, they talk, and then kiss. So yeah. :D The timing's all good. :P**

**And DON'T WORRY! There will be more! I feel like I should go a bit more into the future here, and I know a lot of you want me to, too! So I shall! :D This is a good place to end it for now, though. :D**

**Has anyone else heard that iLMM was premiering August 3****rd****? Yeah, I highly doubt that… that's a Wednesday, my friends. Maybe the 5****th**** or 6****th****!**

**Thanks again for all of your reviews! :D They mean so much to me and make me smile! **


	9. iHelp Freddie

iOMF

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 9: iHelp Freddie

Brad's POV

Neither of them is smiling. Usually when two people share a kiss like that, they smile. But, stated for like, the billionth time tonight, _this is Sam and Freddie we're talking about._

They're still standing there all awkward, but Sam mumbles something and quickly exits the courtyard and back into the room, muttering something about losing her mind. No, Sam, that's what we call "falling in love."

"Sam! Sam, you just made another huge impact on Freddie's life!" Carly shouts, running after her.** (A/N: iKiss, anyone? Well... sort of. XD)**

And then there's Freddie, still standing there. He looks frozen… I guess I have to deal with Freddie, then. I cautiously walk out into the courtyard.

"Freddie..?" I walk in front of him. He's staring blankly at the wall behind me. Huh, Carly was right… Sam totally made a huge impact on his life. "Hello… Freddie… can you speak to me, buddy?" I wave a hand in front of his face.

"Sam… kissing… in love… not you… me… _what?_" he mumbles, _very_ confused.

"Yeah, it's going to be okay…" I pat his shoulder. Yeah, I honestly have _no_ clue what to do in this situation. I'm sorry, but I've never had my best female friend kiss me when I thought she was in love with someone else. It's just not a very common event…

"But… she – she… she kissed me! I thought she was in love with you, but… she loves me? She was supposed to hate me! _What?_" Freddie rambles on, making various facial expressions and as confused as ever.

I sigh. "I knew that she's in love with you!"

"But – wait, _you knew_?" Freddie asks incredulously.

"Well, yeah, she didn't tell me until you and Carly trapped both of us together," I give him a pointed look.

He smiles apologetically and chuckles nervously. "Sorry about that… again…"

"It's cool," I sigh. "But before then, like when I first started working on the project… maybe before that, I noticed it, you know, the subtle things."

"What? What subtle things are you talking about?" Freddie asks, still confused. I think it's going to take him a while to understand everything. You have to let him be confused. I mean, the girl who has been bullying him since forever started being all nice and then kissed him, which means she's in love with him. That seems like a hard thing to handle, if you ask me.

"Well, you guys seem to know each other so well, well, other than the fact that neither of you could see that the other was totally in love. And you two flirt like, _all_ the time and you don't even notice it! There are the small touches or leaning against each other slightly. And then there's the look in both of your eyes; it's love, man. Even when you're angry or she's annoyed or you're playing a prank and insulting each other, it's there," I tell him. Fudge, that was a long speech!

"I don't get the touches and leaning against each other thing…" Freddie says, baffled about what I just told him.

I raise an eyebrow. "Does "feels like Sam" ring a bell?" I make air quotes and deepen my voice to make fun of him. His voice isn't much deeper than mine, but I can still make fun of him.

He blushes and smiles awkwardly. "Well…"

"Really? I mean, how do you _know_ what she _feels_ like? That's just weird…" I chuckle lightly as his face becomes redder.

"I guess from… when we used to wrestle when we were younger and when she hits me and… when we arm wrestle! _Yeah!_" he tells me, trying to think of things. Even though these are all true, it's still hilarious to see him try to think of things.

"Okay, I can see where you're coming from… but it was still really funny" I chuckle and he glares.

He goes from a glare to a confused expression again. "Wait, when you were basically telling me my life story," I chuckle at his choice of words, "You kept saying us, as in me and Sam… I-I don't like Sam like that…"

"I kept saying it like that because you and Sam love each other… and belong with each other…" I smirk at him.

"H-How do you know Sam's _really_ in love with me?" Freddie asks tentatively.

I raise my eyebrows. "_How do you know Sam's really in love with me?_ Really?" I mock him again, using a deep voice. "Were you like, just not there when she kissed you? Were you a clone of some sort and then the real you just popped up after the kiss? Or was it all an illusion?" I ask, with a lot of sarcasm. "Plus, she told me."

"Okay, okay, I know… she's in love with me… but I'm not sure what I feel about her…" Freddie sighs and looks down at his shoes.

"Well, did you like the kiss?" I ask him, hoping I could help with sorting out his feelings.

"Well, yeah, even though I hardly did anything… I don't know which was better though… our first kiss or this one…" he mumbles to himself. _Wait..._

"Wait, did you say first kiss?" I ask him.

"What? Wha – no! No, I didn't!" he defends quickly and his voice rises an octave. I raise my eyebrows. "Okay, fine, I did. Do you remember that episode way back in 2009 where Sam said that I never kissed anyone?"

"Yeah…" _Oh_, I think I get it! I try to stop a smirk from coming up.

"I got teased so much, that I just stayed home and talked to no one and just stayed out on the fire escape. The week after, she apologized and told no one to bother me and then said she never kissed anyone either." I nod. "Well, she came out to the fire escape, offered me a meatball, apologized for everything, and then we ended up kissing!"

I raise my eyebrows and nod my head. "She apologized?"

"Yeah, so she could start fresh again. I told her it would be too weird if she didn't mess with me anymore and we did it just to get it over with and promised not to tell anyone we kissed… oh no, I'm speaking of it again!" he groaned and grabbed his hair furiously.

"Wait, wait, wait, you two kissed just to get it over with? And then promised not to tell anyone? How does no one knowing you two kissed help people to stop making fun of you?" I ask. That makes no sense at all. If no one knows about the kiss, then they'd still make fun of them for not kissing anyone – well, Freddie at least.

"Well, basically – we, uh… I don't think we thought that one through…" Freddie sighs.

"Yeah… I bet you two liked each other then, but you just never admitted it yet," I cross my arms and smirk.

"Oh, come on, Brad, you sound like one of those obsessed Seddiers…" Freddie chuckles.

"Guilty," I put my hands up and chuckle. "No, I'm not _obsessed_, though… more like intent on getting you two to realize your feelings for each other so guys can be happy."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I guess… but I still don't know…"

I sigh. "Okay, I asked if you liked the kiss, you said yes. Next question, do you feel happy around her?"

"Well, yeah, she's my best friend. I can talk to her about anything. She might make a joke about something, but she's still there and cares. If you're close to her, then you see her nice and caring side more than usual. Plus, she can cheer you up easily and it's fun to joke with her. Yeah, she's aggressive, but I can deal with it," Freddie explains with a soft expression and smiling slightly.

"That's a yes! Plus, you basically gave me a whole paragraph, when I only needed a yes or no answer, so good job," I smile and pat his head.

He shakes his head and smiles shyly. "I guess…" he sighs and attempts to fix his hair. "What if we use Mood Face to help me figure out what I'm feeling?"

"Don't you think that's, I don't know, cheating?" I raise an eyebrow.

He sighs. "Well, Sam got to use it!"

I shake my head and sigh. "Whatever, but I still don't think it's a good idea." This is a bad idea! He can't cheat with the Mood Face App to tell him what he's feeling!

"I don't either, but I need to know!" Freddie says determined and drags me out of the courtyard. Oh fudge…

_**iOhMyFudge**_

"So, what's my mood?" Freddie asks getting off the blue chair. I chuckle at his mood and look towards the camera.

"Test subject ten's mood is conflicted about love. Both the thought and the location on the color wheel graph is a light pink and closer to the edge of the graph. Test complete," I turn off the camera.

"Conflicted about love…" he mumbles. "How is that even a mood?" he exclaims, furious and confused.

"Well, at least it doesn't give you the answer to a problem you have to fix yourself," I tell him.

He sighs. "Yeah, I probably would've felt guilty for it afterwards, anyways…"

I smile. "Okay, now grab the container of fudge and sit down."

"What? Why?" he asks as he grabs the container of my fudge and brings the chair over to the table.

"It's time for Brad to question Freddie about his love life!" I smirk at him happily. "The Fudgy Edition!"

He looks at me with a confused, yet amused expression. "Are you serious?"

This is going to be _fun_.

"Very," I nod. "So… you answered two of my questions. Now, do you still love Carly?"

"As a sister, yeah. I realized this after I broke up with her."

"Okay, two questions! One, you two dated? And two, _you_ broke up with _her_?"

He sighs. "Yeah, I pushed her out of the way of a taco truck and got injured and then she dated me because she was "in love" with her hero. And Sam told me this. She said I was just bacon."

"Okay, I'm not gonna question the bacon part. So, _Sam_ told you this?"

"Yeah… I mean, she _did_ seem pretty upset when we dated and she could have said it out of jealousy, just a little bit, but she was right. I knew that, Carly knew that, everyone knew that. And I broke it off."

"Interesting…" I raise an eyebrow. "Now eat some fudge."

"What?"

"Eat it…" I order him. I honestly don't know why I'm telling him this. It's just kind of amusing.

With a confused expression, he picks up a piece of fudge and puts it in his mouth. "Happy?" he asks, chewing the fudge.

"Very," I nod again. "Now, while chewing the fudge, think about a few things. Like, why would you and Sam kiss if you weren't to tell anyone? Why could you probably write a whole book about Sam's aggressiveness and her kindness? And why did you take her advice to break up with Carly?"

Wow, this is pretty fun! Just give me a monocle, a fake bushy mustache, a pipe made of fudge, and let me talk in a British accent! Talk about stereotyping, but still. It seems like it would be much more fun that way! You can't tell me you disagree, because come on! That would be so much fun!

No, back onto the topic at hand, Brad! I get sidetracked _a lot_. That's probably a bad sign…

Freddie starts to chew slowly before doing a spit take with the fudge with a startled look on his face. Gross…

"Dude… I am not cleaning that up. And you just wasted a perfectly good piece of fudge!" I tell him, backing away from the table with a disgusted face.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Has anyone read the curious incident of the dog in the night-time? I'm reading it... but it's a library book. So I don't own it... along with anything else.<strong>

**This was fun to write! It was a little hard to start, but once I did, I couldn't stop! :P I figured this was a good place to end it... somewhat of a cliffhager, LOLz.**

**Wouldn't it be awesome if iLMM premeired on Aug. 8th? That way it would be, 8/8 and 8pm! Cool, huh?**

**EDIT: Nope, no major changes. Just changed it to "The Fudgy Edition" instead or "addition." Thanks to _popcorn1001_ for pointing that out! :D**


	10. iGot Him to Admit It

iOMF

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 10: iGot Him to Admit It

Brad's POV

"I said I was sorry!" Freddie apologizes as he furiously cleans off the spit-out fudge from the table with a paper towel.

"Yeah, yeah, first you lie about the two-headed frog and now my fudge has been a victim of your spit-take!" I exclaim.

"Don't have to be so dramatic…" Freddie grumbles as he goes to throw away the paper towel.

"Like you're one to talk," I tell him, laughing slightly. Hmm, the area seems clean. I shrug as I get closer to the table again.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asks and sits directly across from me.

"Your iCarly gang is so dramatic…" I explain and chuckle.

"No we're not!" he immediately defends.

I raise my eyebrows. "Okay… whatever cooks your fudge…"

"Okay, dude, why are you so obsessed with fudge?"

"Why _aren't_ you obsessed with fudge?" I oh-so cleverly retort.

He narrows his eyes. "Touché…"

I nod my head and smirk. "Okay, so what made you spit-take my fudge?"

"No reason…" he replies nervously. You would think he knows that he can't keep it from me, huh? Well, I guess not.

"Dude, you can't just spit-take – using _my_ fudge, by the way – and not tell my _why_!"

"Well… maybe… your fudge just tasted… bad…" Freddie tried to come up with an excuse. Again, you would think that hanging around Sam so much that he would get better at lying. And once again, I guessed wrong.

"_Please_, you said my fudge was awesome!"

"Maybe… it was this batch that tasted bad…"

"Yeah-_no_, I made it, which automatically makes it awesome," I tell him proudly as I smirk and cross my arms.

"Has anyone told you that you have a big ego when it comes to your fudge?" Freddie raises an eyebrow.

I shrug. "Hey, I'm proud of my fudge; you're proud of your camera work. They're both awesome, so why deny it?"

He nods as he raises his eyebrows and frowns, contemplating what I said. "Yeah, this is true."

"Exactly!" I smirk and point at him. "Now what's the _real_ reason why you spit-took?"

"I think it would be better worded as "did a spit-take."" Freddie tells me.

"What?" I ask, confused. What is he talking about?

"Well, I don't think the past tense of "spit-take" is "spit-took.""

I look at him incredulously. "That's not the point!"

"Sorry…" he shrugs innocently.

I sigh. "Okay, now what's the real reason why you _did a spit take_?" I slightly mock him at the end.

He rolls his eyes and sighs heavily. "Well… you told me to start thinking about all the things Sam did and then I realized something…"

"Like..?" I ask with a bright smile. Finally! He finally realized that-

"That Sam's in love with me! She probably has been for a while!"

My face falls. "That's it?" Come on, Freddie, we already figured that out!

He begins to nod his head, but ends up shaking his head. "No…" he says sighing.

"Well, what was the other thing?" I ask quickly. Yeah, and he calls _me_ dramatic!

"I-I think I…" Freddie stutters, looking as if it was hard to say. "I think I like her too…"

"You think?" I raise an eyebrow.

Freddie shrugs. "I guess…"

"Okay, how about we _stop_ with the thinking and guessing…" I sigh. "Can you imagine you and Sam as a couple?"

"Yeah… I don't think anything would change, though. I can't imagine us as that sappy, predictable couple. We'd be a couple that argues a bunch, but we'd end it with a kiss instead of a punch," he smiles softly as his eyes glaze over. Looks like someone's zoning out! "She'd still call me different variations of my name and beat me at arm wrestling… we'd have those sweet moments, but we'd still be the regular Sam and Freddie… no change. It would be weird if she didn't make my life miserable… even though I don't even count it as being miserable anymore… more like some sort of game. And I like it."

I smile softly as Freddie goes into "Sam land." I'm glad that he finally realized that he likes her. When he talks about their future relationship (that I _know_ will happen), it's exactly what I can picture when I see them as a couple. They wouldn't be that mushy sweet couple who always kiss and snuggle and say "I love you" 24/7. No, they're going to be regular Sam and Freddie with kisses and some sweet moments. They wouldn't be _Sam and Freddie_ if it weren't for their arguments and occasional sweet moments.

"I think you're in love, man," I tell him softly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know…" he sighs blissfully.

I smile. He _knows_! Finally, he knows! "Okay, now say what you realized!"

"I'm in love with Sam Puckett!" Freddie says and his smile becomes bigger.

"Now that you have finally realized it, what are you going to do next?" I ask excitedly. He opens his mouth, but I cut him off. "And don't say that you're going to Disney World…"

"I wasn't..?" he gives me a weird look, but shakes his head. "Anyways… I'm going to go talk to Sam!" he gets up.

My eyes suddenly widen. What if she just needs her alone time? I think every girl does, especially after something like this. "Wait, Freddie, don't go yet!"

"Why?" he walks back to the table.

"What if Sam just wants to be alone right now? She might want to think for a little bit…" I tell him.

"Oh, that's true… If I've learned anything from having two girl best friends; it's that they need their space to think."

I nod. Even though that's a good thing to know, he should _seriously_ get more guy friends. "Okay, so do you just want to edit these videos we got to finish the project?"

Freddie sighs. "Yeah, sure."

For the rest of the night, well, morning, Freddie and I worked on editing the footage we got. Sam hasn't come back into the room, yet. I bet Carly's talking to her. Oh, poor Gibby, he probably has to deal with Spencer and doing the project himself.

Oh, and speaking of Carly, I just got a text from her. And look at the time! It's about 9AM. When is this thing over..?

**To: Brad  
>From: Carly<br>Brad, we have a problem… I would text Freddie, but I figured he'd still be in shock mode. Well, Sam's been thinking this whole time (yes, I saw you) and then she told me to go back and work on the project, so I did, and then she texted me a few minutes ago saying she checked herself into a mental hospital…**

Oh fudge…

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: NO OWNING! <strong>

**In this chapter, iKiss, iLMM, and that episode where Carly corrects Spencer about "shan't and shizzn't" Haha, I forget which own it was. XD**

**I am sorry... another cliffhanger... sort of. I don't know, I feel like if I include TOO much of iLMM then it would be suckish, but the same thing if I put in my own sort of plot and then the episode comes on and it's like entirely different... I think I'll just use it as a "backbone" so to speak...  
>BTW, newest promo! They were Eskimo kissing! AWWW! <strong>

**I fixed "The Fudgy Edition" in the last chapter from "Addition." Thanks _popcorn1001_ for pointing it out! :D**

**I always feel like I have other things to say in these, but once I write them, I forget, but remember AFTER I posted... oh well... LATER! :D**


	11. iTalk to Carly

iOMF

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 11: iTalk to Carly

Brad's POV

Why..? I can't even… just… _why?_

**To: Carly  
>From: Brad<br>Okay… I'll be right there…**

"Uh, Freddie… I'm going to go get some shoelaces from my locker…" I tell him quickly, typing on my phone.

"Shoelaces?" Freddie asks and looks under the table. "Your shoelaces are perfectly fine!"

Wait… did I _seriously_ just say I needed to get _shoelaces?_

"Um, yeah…" I try to think of an excuse. "If I don't change my shoelaces then I might get a severe case of sneezing and foot pains, you know, like allergies!" I tell him quickly. "Okay, bye!" Then I quickly run out of the room, not bothering to listen to Freddie's response.

Hey, he's not one to talk! He made up the excuse of getting tissues!

But let me get this straight… Sam checked herself into a _mental hospital_… because she's in love with Freddie? Is that _it?_ Okay, I could've sworn I had a talk with her about this? Didn't I? I _so_ did!

See, Freddie calls _me_ dramatic. Let's look at some facts, shall we? Carly goes and assumes Sam loves me and tries to set us up. Freddie is just way too confused about this and makes a big deal about Sam acting different. Sam checks herself into a mental hospital for falling in love. And _I'm_ the dramatic one? _Puh-lease!_

I sigh as I walk into the classroom that Carly's in. I bet you a whole bunch of fudge that this will turn out dramatic. She already looks dramatic, sitting there biting her nails. Okay, maybe she looks more nervous than dramatic but still…

"Hey, Carly, were you serious about Sam checking herself into a mental hospital?" I ask her as I go over to stand in front of her.

"Yes! I know I shouldn't have left her! She wanted me to work on this stupid project, so I listened to her and now look at what happened! She's at that Troubled Waters Mental Institution place!" Carly exclaims.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, _you_ were hardly doing any of the work!" Gibby interrupts from near that box-chamber-thing.

"GIBBY!" both Carly and I exclaim. He puts his hands up in mock defeat and goes back to writing on his clipboard.

"Anyways, so she just left? I thought the doors were locked," I ask her. Well, she can pick locks, but there's no way she could go unnoticed.

"They opened them at eight, but they didn't plan on announcing it until like, ten," Carly explains. "Sam would know things like that. She wants to get away from this place as fast as she can."

I nod my head in understanding about Sam, even though the school rule is a bit weird. "Okay... well, don't you think Freddie should know?"

"Isn't he still in shock mode?" Carly raises an eyebrow and smiles slightly. Oh, how wrong you are! I snort-laugh. Ha, sort of like one of those sigh-groans!

"Ha, _shock mode_, more like _Sam _mode!" I mumble under my breath.

"Wait, what?" Carly asks, confused.

My eyes widen. Wait, what if Freddie doesn't want Carly to know yet? "Oh, um, nothing… so did Sam say anything else?"

She raises a suspicious eyebrow, but answers me nevertheless. "No… she told us not to bother her, though."

"Oh, well, when would be a good time to visit her, then?" I ask her.

"I'm visiting her Tuesday after school," Carly tells me.

I raise an eyebrow. "That only gives her two days to think about it and clear her head, though…"

"Yeah, but when something _this_ big happens, a girl needs her best friend to be there for her!" Carly tells me as if it were obvious.

"But don't girls need their space or something?" I ask, confused. Hey, I'm a guy! I don't know how girls' minds work!

"Well, yes, but when it's _Sam_ and I'm her best friend, I need to be there for her!" Carly tells me getting all worked up.

"Then why not go later today?"

"Because she needs to think!" Carly exasperatedly exclaims.

"But I thought you said she needed you?" This girl is seriously making me confused.

"Not that quickly!"

I look at her with a dumbfounded expression. "Okay... I'll just agree with you for the sake of not going into circles." Carly smirks and nods her head. "I'm going to go talk to Freddie..."

"Can you tell him about Sam?" Carly asks and gives me her big puppy-dog eyes.

I sigh. "Let me guess, you don't want to deal with his reaction, especially after what's happened?"

"Yes... plus, he'll probably be like you," Carly sighs. Wait, what?

"Like me..?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, no, not to be mean or anything! Just, you know... like a boy would!"

"Yes, I am aware that both Freddie and I are boys..." I try to stifle a laugh.

She groans. "That's such a boy-like thing to say."

"Exactly," I smirk and point at her.

"...What?" Carly asks confused.

"I don't know, this whole conversation is getting us nowhere... Oh, I have an idea! How about I go and talk to Freddie and you stay here!"

"Isn't that what we planned?" Carly raises and eyebrow.

"Yes," I pause. "But I meant now... bye!" I smile and wave before bolting out of the room after she waved back.

I snort-laugh. _Girls..._

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Nothing's changed from the last time I updated... I still don't own anything.<strong>

**Ahh... some good ol' rambling from Brad and Carly. Fun fun! I hope you Barly fans liked it. ;)**

**Okay, is anyone else's Fanfiction being a bitch to them? Cuz mine is. And that's why this is updated a day later than I planned. And my PMs are weird.**

**What would you guys think if I put the only character as Brad? THEY HAVE HIM ON THE LIST NOW! Like, whoa! :D So should I put him or just keep Sam and Freddie? LOLz, I wish they had a Seddie one so it could be Brad & Seddie. LOLz, that would be awesome! Tell me if I should change it over to just Brad! :D**

**Thanks again for all of your love and reveiws! You guys are the best! :D**


	12. iTell Freddie

iOMF

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 12: iTell Freddie

Brad's POV

Okay, here we go. I can do this. Telling Freddie that the girl he loves is currently checked in at a mental hospital won't be so hard, right?

…Yeah, I can't even imagine little tiny Brads in my mind just _attempting _agreeing with that statement. Of course it'll go bad!

I cautiously open the classroom door and see Freddie playing Solitaire on the laptop. Thanks for working on the project, buddy.

"Freddie, are you playing Solitaire?" I ask, coming up behind him and chuckling.

Freddie jumps and looks back at me. "What?" He quickly tries to exit the Solitaire screen. "N-No! Of course not, I'm working on our project!" he smiles nervously at me.

I roll my eyes as I go to sit in the chair across from him. "Yeah, I believe you," I tell him sarcastically.

He grumbles slightly and looks under the table. "Hey, your shoelaces look the same." He smirks up at me.

My eyes widen. "Well… I just… buy a bunch of the same type of shoelace so... people won't know about my allergies!"

"Yeah, I believe you!" Freddie mocks me.

I roll my eyes, but sigh. "Okay, I have a confession…"

"You're going to tell me your fudge recipe!" Freddie guesses excitedly.

"Never!" I gasp, putting a hand over my chest and looking at him as if he were stupid. Why the fudge would I give out my recipe?

"Aw…" he sighs sadly. "So what is it?"

"I didn't really leave to change my shoelaces and I'm not allergic to them, either,"

"No, really?" he says sarcastically.

"This is no time for sarcasm!" I tell him.

"Sorry… so what did you do?" he asks curiously.

"Well, I talked to Carly-"

"No way! Are you guys dating?" he asks hopefully._ Me and Carly?_ Pssh, _no…_ never…

"What? No!" I tell him. I mean, it's not _that_ hard to imagine, but still…

He just smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Okay…" he mocks.

I look at him weirdly. "Anyways… we were talking about someone…"

"Gibby?"

"No,"

"That dude who asks if you want to see his onion ring?"

"No…"

"That one girl with the-"

"No!" I cut him off exasperatedly. "Freddie, we were talking about Sam!"

He raises a curious eyebrow and he automatically takes more interest in the conversation. "What about Sam..?"

"I don't think you'll like it…" Fudge, Carly, why'd you force _me_ to tell Freddie? Maybe Gibby should have told him! I doubt he knows what's even going on, though.

He looks even more concerned. "Why wouldn't I like it? Sam's okay, right?"

"Well… yes and no…" I risk a glance at Freddie. He looks annoyed and concerned. How he manages those two emotions, the world will never know! Well, the world does know how many licks it takes to the center of a Tootsie pop, so maybe we will eventually find out how he does that… Wait, how did I get to thinking about Tootsie pops?

"Dude, tell me what happened to Sam!" he says with more force.

"She checked herself into Troubled Waters Mental Institution!" I tell him quickly in all one breath and shut my eyes, afraid to see his reaction.

"…She what?" he asks in almost a whisper. He looks really confused, concerned, and maybe even a bit hurt.

"After she ran away, she checked herself into the mental institution…"I tell him nervously. I feel like he'll blow up in my face, even though he just seems sad right now.

"But… why would she check herself into Troubled Waters?"

"Well…"

"You know something else, don't you?" Freddie asks suspiciously.

"I don't _know_ it; I just _think_ it," I tell him honestly.

"Well, please enlighten me because you seem to be right about _a lot_ of things," he seems annoyed now. Oh fudge…

"You promise you're not going to blow up?"

"I usually try not to blow up in public…"

"Dude," I sigh. I thought he was going to take this seriously!

"Okay, sorry, now seriously tell me."

"I think she checked herself in because she's in love with you, and then kissed you," I avoid any eye contact.

"So… she's in a mental hospital… because of me?" he asks.

"Well… you don't have to put it _that_ way…" I say chuckling nervously.

"But it's true," he sighs. "I can't believe that! I have to talk to her-"

"No, you can't!" I interrupt him quickly and get up from the chair to stop him.

"Why not?" he crosses his arms.

"Because Carly said to give her time to think, so she's going Tuesday after school," I explain to him.

He raises an eyebrow. "Why can't we go later today?"

"Because she needs time to think,"

"But if we go Tuesday then-"

"Okay, Freddie," I interrupt him exasperatedly. "I already had this conversation with Carly and it just went in circles. Point is, Carly said Tuesday. You should know better than to argue with Carly… I learned the hard way..."

"You're right…" he looks to the side in defeat. "I guess we'll see her Tuesday. I can probably figure out what to say by then, anyways."

"Good," I smirk. Well, at least I didn't have to have the same conversation that I had with Carly with Freddie. That saved us a lot of time and a lot of brain cells.

"Okay, I have a confession…" Freddie looks at me nervously.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I _was_ playing Solitaire…"

"Dude!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all you people! (Spongebob reference, sort of.) <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Tomorrow I'm buying gifts. So even though I'm buying something, I won't own it because I'm giving them away. Oh, I don't own iCarly or Tootsie pops either.**

**Thanks again for all the love anf reveiws! I honestly don't care how many reveiws I get, but I love seeing what you guys to say and talking with you! :D **

**But, I just wanted to say that even though it's a Seddie story, there can be a small romance other than that, like Barly. ;)**

**WHO'S SEEING HARRY POTTER? I'M SEEING THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING ON FRIDAAAAAY! SO EXCITED! Ahem, I'm good... I'm cool... ^.^**


	13. iGet Interrogated by Carly

iOMF

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 13: iGet Interrogated by Carly

Brad's POV

Well… this is awkward…

Carly, Gibby, and I are all sitting in Carly's apartment after school on Monday… not talking… in an awkward silence. I sigh heavily. I'm sitting on the chair, Carly is lying on the couch facing the ceiling, and Gibby is doing stuff on the computer.

Not just right now was awkward, though, definitely not. The whole school day was. Everybody has been pestering Freddie about what happened at the lock-in. How do they even find out these things this fast? I thought it was only Carly and I that saw them kiss! Ha, guess not.

They didn't only both Freddie though, oh no. They got to both me and Carly, too, asking us if they were dating, asking if Carly was jealous, and asking if we'd go on a double date with Sam and Freddie. Okay, why are so many people so interested about Carly and I? I thought it was all about Seddie, not Barly! And isn't Barly some kind of food?

Okay, anyways, Freddie decided to get away from people and just go straight home. At least Sam's safe at her room in the mental institution… Yeah, for some reason that just doesn't sound right…

Carly sighs. "Okay, I'm going to just…" She points upstairs and then just gets up and goes to her room.

Gibby turns around to face me. "So is it true? About Sam and Freddie?"

I do one of those sigh-groans. "No, Gibby, they bought a horse together and they're keeping it inside of Freddie's apartment!" I tell him sarcastically.

"Ohh," he smirks and nods. Wait, does he..? "That makes way more sense than them kissing! Thanks for telling me what really happened, Brad!"

"Wait, no, Gibby, I didn't-!"

"_That's_ why he's not here right now! He must be feeding the horse!" he says in realization.

"But Gibby, they didn't really-"

"I wonder what he feeds it…" he gasps in happiness. "Maybe he'll let me pet it! I gotta go, Brad! I'm going to go get some horse toys for their horse!"

"Wait, Gibby, they didn't really buy anything toge-and you left…" I say sadly after he shuts the door.

Oh, Gibby…

Carly comes down the stairs quickly. "Hey who left and or came into my apartment that everyone seems to live in?"

"Uh… Gibby left… to go buy horse toys…" I explain, scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"Horse toys?" she raises and eyebrow as she sits back down on the couch.

"Yeah, he asked if the rumors about Sam and Freddie were true and I was being sarcastic and said-"

"Ooh," she shakes her head. "_Never_ be sarcastic to a Gibby."

I chuckle. "Apparently… Anyways, I told him that they bought a horse together and that it lived in Freddie's apartment. And now he's buying horse toys."

She frowns in thought and nods her head. "You know, it's probably for the best that Gibby doesn't know about their kiss…"

"Probably…" I nod in agreement.

"You know what's weird?" she asks, even though it sounds as if it were a rhetorical question.

"What?" I ask anyways.

"That… I can actually see them as a couple now…" she muses. I hold back a laugh. She just figured that out _now?_ "I mean, back when we went to webicon and there were all those Creddie and Seddie shippers, I never really thought about Seddie actually happening, because it just felt weird to think about. I basically just focused on denying Creddie. And now… they just seem _so adorable!_" she says, in her own daze, and then gushes to me at the end of her little speech.

"I love how you just realized this now…" I chuckle.

"Well, yeah, didn't y-Oh my God…" she looks at me wide-eyed. Did I do something wrong..?

"What..?" I put up my hands in defense.

"You were a Seddie shipper from the start, weren't you?" she accuses. Oh fudge…

"Maybe…" I look at the floor.

"And I put you and Sam in that room together! Great, now I feel even worse than before!" she sighs. "Did I ever say that I was sorry for that? Because I am."

I smile softly. "Hey, don't worry about it! I had a talk with Sam about making a move on the _actual_ guy she likes, anyways."

She smiles nervously at me. "Yeah, I have to apologize to her tomorrow…"

"Yeah, you do that!"

"So… wanna go catch a movie?"

I shrug. "Sure, why not?"

_**iOhMyFudge**_

Carly and I walk into her apartment laughing about the movie we just saw.

"Yeah, and then the part when-"

"I loved that part!" Carly exclaims. "And then when she said-"

"Oh, that was hilarious!" I laugh. "And then-" My phone beeps. "Oh, hold on."

I raise an eyebrow at my PearPhone. "Uh, did we decide on posting something on iCarly dot com?" I ask Carly, who is now sitting on the couch.

She gives me a confused expression. "Um, no? Why, is something posted?" she asks.

"Yeah…" I click around before my eyes widen. "Freddie wrote a new blog…"

"Oh no…"

"We have to read this…" I tell her and sit next to her on the couch. I smile slightly at the closeness, but focus on what he wrote in his blog.

"Tech Time with Freddie?" Carly scoffs. "It must not have anything to do with-"

"Uh, Carly?" I interrupt her, looking nervously at my phone screen.

"Yeah?"

"Look at the first question..."

She raises an eyebrow, but reads it anyways. "'Hey Freddie, what's up with Sam? We heard at school that something's going on between you two.' Oh no… what else is there?"

"All of them are asking about what's going on between him and Sam. Wait, except this one's asking about the room temperature of the studio… Wait, never mind, it was just a clever way to ask about Sam," I sigh.

"Wait, how do people even know about this? I could've sworn it was only me and you there!" Carly exclaims.

I shrug. "That's what I was wondering! I guess other people could be looking out the windows in different rooms, though…"

"I guess, but… ugh, why is this so frustrating?"

"Well, almost everything about Sam and Freddie is frustrating," I sigh.

"Not always!" Carly defends her friends.

I chuckle. "Not as individuals, because both of them are great individuals. Just, together, their whole relationship is complicated."

"Yeah…" she sighs, and then glares at me. "When did you turn into their love guru?"

I chuckle and shrug my shoulders. "Honestly, I have no clue."

She shakes her head and sighs, a small smile on her face. She grabs my phone from my hand. "Hey, Brad?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe it wasn't such a good thing to make Gibby think they bought a horse together…" Carly giggles.

I can't help but smile. "Why?"

She silently hands me my phone back and points to a certain question. "Question from… Gibby?" I look at her with a confused expression.

"Just read it," she tells me.

I roll my eyes and read the question aloud. "'Dude, I heard this weird rumor about you and Sam. Did you guys… buy a horse together? And are you keeping that horse in your apartment? Cuz that's awesome if you did! What are feeding it?'… That's grammatically incorrect," I look at Carly.

She looks at me weirdly. "Okay, you stopped reading because of a grammar error?"

"Yeah…" I shrug. I'm sorry; I just don't like grammatical errors. And I hate when I find my own errors, too.

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Just… read on."

I clear my throat and continue. "'And what's it's name'… there's another one." Carly gives me a glare. "Sorry… uh, 'Can I play with you horse?' That's it… Gibby has a lot of grammatical errors."

"Well, he _is_ Gibby. And how are you worried about grammar errors when a bunch of people know that Sam and Freddie kissed?" She seems agitated.

"Sorry… I just don't like them, is all!" I say defensively.

Carly sighs and leans back onto the couch. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, nothing until tomorrow, I guess. Freddie said he needed time to think about what's going on."

Carly's eyes widen and she sits up suddenly. "Oh my God, why didn't I realize this before?"

"What?" I ask, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"What if Freddie doesn't like her back? And what if he rejects her? Their whole friendship would be awkward and weird and then iCarly would be awkward and weird!" she rants. "And then they'd start making schedules to start coming over here so they wouldn't have to be near each and then we'd never hang out as a trio ever again!"

"Carly… Carly, calm down!" I walk up to her and put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down. She's breathing heavily now. At one point in her rant, she got up to pace in front of the table. "Carly, I bet you that things will go perfectly fine, okay?" I smile softly at her. "Plus, I doubt they'd make schedules."

She starts to calm down and nods, smiling a bit. "I guess… this _is_ Sam and Freddie… they end up fixing it _eventually!_ Even if they don't date or whatever!"

I smile. "Exactly, but they'd probably end up dating, so…" Oh fudge…

"What?"

"Nothing!" I say quickly and take a step back.

She glares at me suspiciously. "You know something, don't you?"

"No…" I lie unconvincingly.

"Brad, a while back, the three of us promised no more secrets and, _technically_, both of them are keeping secrets." She starts to walk towards me as I step back.

"Uh…" That's a weird promise to keep. I mean, everyone has their secrets, right?

"If you just tell me, then everything will be fine…" she smiles sweetly and my back bangs against the wall near the door.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're _really_ scary when you threaten people?" I ask nervously, my voice getting higher from our close proximity. No, _definitely_ not from fear, too…

"Sam rubs off on me," she shrugs innocently. "So, what do you know, Brad?" Fudge, how can she look so innocent when threatening me?

"Well…" I stutter, looking down at her. The door is right there… if only I could just-

Suddenly, it opens and Freddie walks in. "Hey, is anybody h-" He looks over at us and smirks at us. He looks at me with a mocking look. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he gasps dramatically and puts a hand on his chest. "Am I interrupting something?" he looks at us with a goofy smile as he tries to hold back his laughter.

Carly looks down slightly and her eyes widen once she notices how close we are. She steps back. "No, uh, I was just… um…"

I smile as I see my opportunity to escape. "Well, Freddie's here now, why don't you ask him for yourself?" I ask nervously and look at the two of them quickly. "Bye!" I wave and bolt out of the Shay residence.

Sighing, I walk to my car in the Bushwell parking lot. I have a feeling that I'll never encounter a boring day again… Now what I don't know: is that a good or bad thing?

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, that was a long one! <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own stufff.**

**Freddie's blog is an actual blog on iCarly dot com, so read it. And yeah, I got annoyed by the grammar mistakes. I'm such a nerd. :D Anyways, there's a new one! About Freddie wanting a girlfriend. I'm thinking, "Heh, you'll get one soon!" and "I bet you're writing all the things you and Sam do together and keeping your relationship a secret." Haha, that would be cool. :P **

**Baaaaaaaaaarly. :P Haha, yeah, there's a lot. XD Barly and Seddie FTW! :D**

**I SAW HARRY POTTER! :3 Sorry, still excited... hehe. :P :D**


	14. iMental Institution Part 1

iOMF

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 14: iMental Institution Part 1

Brad's POV

"Well, _thanks_," Freddie says as he takes his seat next to me. We're in our American History class on Tuesday morning and Mr. Howard still isn't here. I don't like that guy…

"You're welcome!" I tell him happily. "Now, why am I being thanked?"

He glares at me. "I was being sarcastic."

"Why? What did I – oh…" I look down. Yeah, I kind of left him with Carly when she was in one of her moods.

"Yeah!" he exclaims. "You left me there to face the wrath of Carly!"

"Sorry…" I sigh. "What did you tell her?"

"Not much… she asked a lot of questions, though. I used the excuse of my mom needing to give me a tick bath because I spent too long away from home."

I stare at him. "Well, did she?"

"No!" he quickly defends. "She stopped doing that a while ago!"

"Uh-huh, _sure_…" I smirk.

"It's true!"

"Okay, okay, I was just joking!" I laugh. "Would a piece of my fudge make Freddie happy again?"

He sighs heavily. "Sure,"

I smile and grab a container out of my bag for him to take a piece of fudge out.

"Mmm," he sighs as he eats the piece of fudge. "This is so good… but why do you keep it in your backpack?"

"It's for emergencies!" I inform him defensively with a proud smile.

"Like what? Some huge guy trying to beat you up, but he lets you go because you gave him a piece of fudge?" He laughs and I just stare. He stops laughing. "Oh my God, has that happened?"

I snort. "No, I just wanted to see your reaction."

"…You're mean," he crosses his arms.

"No, I'm a very nice person who offers you free fudge," I smile kindly.

"Well, can't argue with that!"

"Exactly!" I smirk.

"Wait, what were we talking about?" Freddie asks, chuckling lightly at how we got sidetracked.

I chuckle, too. "Uh, your talk with Carly that a _very_ nice person is _very_ sorry for…" I smile innocently at him.

He rolls his eyes. "Okay, I forgive that nice person. Anyways, yeah, she threatened me to never hurt Sam and stuff. You know, the usual best friend duty."

"Ah, okay, so we're going after school?" I ask.

"Yup!" he smiles. "I can't wait to see her. I mean, I'm really nervous too, but I need to know that she's okay."

"Yeah, well, good luck, buddy. I'm sure everything will go fine!" I pat him on the shoulder.

Freddie sighs. "Well, I realized that things never really go as planned in our weird relationship."

"Yeah, I've noticed," I mutter under my breath. "Are you going to ask her out?"

"Well, of course, but I'm kind of scared…" he fiddles with his fingers and looks down at his lap.

"Everybody's scared when it comes to relationships," I advise him.

"Yeah, but… what if we get into a fight? You know us; we'll end up fighting about something! I just don't want a huge fight to ruin our whole relationship," he tells me sadly.

"You can always try not to fight?" I say.

He chuckles. "Yeah, _right_, that would _so_ happen. Well, we'll figure out something…"

I'm about to respond, but the bell rings and Mr. Howard comes angrily into the classroom. "Stop talking, you ungrateful children! The bell has already rung! Now, I'll be giving you a pop quiz…" The whole class groans. Fun…

_**iOhMyFudge**_

"Come on! Hurry up!" Freddie tells me, standing next to my locker.

"Okay, sheesh!" I grumble as I shut my locker. "Is Carly ready?"

"Yeah, we're meeting her at her locker –now, come on!" he grabs my arm and pulls me quickly towards Carly's locker.

I chuckle at his eagerness. "Well, it looks like someone's a little eager to see his _girlfriend_!"

He glares back at me and I can see the blush forming on his cheeks. "She's not my girlfriend… yet," he mumbles the last part.

"_Yet_," I mock him.

"Shut up…" he tells me as we get to Carly's locker. "Hey, Carly,"

"Oh hey, Freddie, Brad," she smiles brightly at both of us.

"Hey, Carly, ready to go?" I smile back at her.

"Of course! Let's go!" she grabs my wrist and drags me out to Freddie's car, with Freddie trailing behind us.

"What is it, 'Drag Brad Around' Day?" I rhetorically ask. They both roll their eyes.

_**iOhMyFudge**_

"Uh, hi, we're here to see Sam Puckett," Carly nervously informs the secretary at the front desk.

She ignores us for a moment before looking up at us from underneath her glasses. "What do you want, kid?" All three of us look at each other weirdly. Did she not hear us or something?

"Uh, can we please visit Sam Puckett?" Freddie asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, room 127, right down the hall there," she points down a corridor to our right. "One person at a time."

"Thank you," I tell her. We all walk away from the desk.

"Do they get crazies to work at the front desk too?" Freddie whispers to us. Carly and I laugh.

"Probably," I agree.

"I call dibs on seeing her first!" Carly calls and runs down the hallway.

"So, have you thought about what you were going to talk to her about?" I ask him.

"Not really," he sighs. "Probably just ask her about the kiss and possibly ask her out… maybe…"

I smile kindly at him. "Go for it, bro. It's not like she'll say no!"

He chuckles. "I hope not… that would make me even more confused than the time I tried to sort out my feelings for her."

I laugh and I'm about to respond when a scream echoes through the hallway. Wait… "Was that-?"

"Carly," Freddie finishes.

Suddenly Carly comes running from the corridor. "Uh, miss receptionist lady, you-you gave the wrong Sam Puckett!" she yells quickly as she hides behind me. Wait; did she say the wrong Sam Puckett?

"Well, that's the only Sam Puckett we have in the system… oh wait, there's a _Samantha_ Puckett," the receptionist says.

"Yeah, thank you!" she says quickly and annoyed. "What room is she in?"

"Oh, she's in the less severe unit-"

"You sent me to a severe unit?" Carly interrupts in much higher pitched tone.

"-in room 265, right down that hall," she ignores Carly's outburst and points down the hall to our left.

"Okay, thanks for the help!" she yells sarcastically.

"Um, who did she send you to?" I ask her cautiously with a raised eyebrow.

"And why did you scream?" Freddie asks, just as cautious.

"She-She sent me to this huge guy – and I mean _huge_ – he was all tall and big and scary and – _AH!_ There he is!" she screams grabs me and uses me as a shield. "I'm going to go see Sam now…" she grabs me as she walks all the way to the correct hallway and then runs off.

I chuckle slightly as I walk back over to an amused Freddie. "Are you sure you guys aren't dating behind my back?" he smirks.

"Dude…"

He chuckles and shakes his friend. "Okay, I was just kidding."

"Uh, Freddie…" I stare behind him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong- that guy's behind me, isn't he?" he crosses his arms. I nod slowly, still staring up at this seriously tall guy.

Freddie closes his eyes and sighs as he turns around and immediately looks up. Wow, he must be like a skyscraper to him, since I'm a lot taller, anyways. Yeah, Freddie is pretty short for a guy his age. I don't mean to be mean, but it's true.

"Um, hi there…" he says nervously.

"Was that pretty brunette your friend?" the guy – know as the other Sam – asks in a way higher pitch than either of us expected. Girls don't even have that high of a pitch! I try to stifle my laughter.

"Uh, yeah…" Freddie says in a voice that shows that he's trying not laugh. Let's face it, he has a pretty high voice, but he could beat up the both of us.

"You laughing at my voice?" he asks in an angry tone, even though it's pretty hard to sound abrasive with that voice.

"Uh, um, no… sir," he says.

"What about your other friend?" he looks towards me and walks up to be directly in front of me.

"I would never laugh at that! I didn't even notice anything funny about your voice! Want some free fudge?" I ask him quickly and scared.

"Did you say you have… fudge?" he asks, astonished.

"Um, yeah, I always have fudge with me," I tell him.

"Amazing fudge," Freddie inputs.

"You shut up, I'm talking to fudge boy over here…" he tells Freddie. I try not to laugh when I see Freddie's surprised face. "Give me some fudge!"

"Of course!" I tell him and reach into my backpack for the container. "You-You can even have the whole container full!"

"Wow, thanks! I can't wait to tell my elf buddies about getting a visit by the fudge fairy!" he says excitedly and runs (just as manly as his voice) back down to his room. When he's out of sight, I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny…" Freddie grumbles and sits down at a table.

"It kinda is…" I say in between laughs.

Freddie tries to keep his scowl, but end up laughing with me. "Did he seriously say elf friends?"

"Yeah!"

"He called you the fudge fairy," Freddie laughs even more.

I stop and glare. "That was not funny."

"It kinda was!" he mocks me.

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Okay, I guess it kinda was…"

"And he sounds like sucked in a bunch of helium!" Freddie laughs.

"I know! You wouldn't expect that from someone who looks so intimidating!"

"Right?"

"Wait until Carly hears about this!" We both laugh.

"But hey," I say, recovering from our laughing fit. "He almost beat us up, but didn't because of my fudge! And you say it never comes in handy…" I shake my head.

He chuckle. "I stand corrected."

"Freddie, Brad, what are you guys doing here?" a voice asks us and we look towards the main entrance.

"Gibby?" we both ask in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: That awkward moment when you think you own iCarly, but then you realize that you're a 14 year old girl. O.o<strong>

**Okay, guys, THIS was fun to write. XD I seriously hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I did writing it. XD And I know that it doesn't seem like Brad is even there in the promos, but... Brad's awesome... so I'm making him be in here. XD And yes, this is a Part 1/2 chapter thing.**

**Thank you guys SOOO much! Last time I checked, I had 208 reveiws! GUYS! You have no idea how much all of your kind words means to me! I smile at every single reveiw I get! :) Love you guys!**

**August 13th, guys. Mark yo' calenders! :P**


	15. iMental Institution Part 2

iOMF

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 15: iMental Institution Part 2

Brad's POV

"Gibby?" we both ask in surprise.

"Hey," he replied nonchalantly and waved at us.

"What are you doing here, Gib?" Freddie asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm just visiting my friend, Caleb!" he tells us happily. Then he looks around suspiciously and leans in closer to us. "He's from the future," he whispers.

"I doubt that," Freddie chuckles and crosses his arms.

"Yeah, he can't be from the future!" I tell Gibby.

"He is! He told me! He also told me a bunch of stuff that'll happen in the future!" he smirks. "You guys are looking that the future CEO of the biggest liquid soap company in the U.S. of A," he points proudly to himself.

"You? The CEO of a company?" Freddie snorts. I give him a look and he automatically shuts up.

"Actually, that's pretty probable," I say thoughtfully.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're not actually believing this chiz, are you?" Freddie asks skeptically.

"No…" I say unconvincingly. I mean, come on! That's so going to happen one day!

"Oh hey, there he is!" Gibby says. "Caleb, over here!"

A very tall and skinny man with short brown hair walks up to us and sits down at the table. **(A/N: Eeeep, Jim Parsons! :D)**

"Hello, Gibson, I see that you have brought two of your friends today. I knew that would happen eventually, but…" he gasps in realization. "No way, no way, you two look like… _the_ Fredward Benson and Brad Prentice!"

Freddie and I glance at each other. "That's us…"

"Gibson, why did you not tell me you knew these fabulous men?" Caleb asks Gibby with a bright smile.

I raise an eyebrow at Freddie, who looks just as confused.

Gibby shrugs. "I figured you'd find out eventually."

"Wait, do you know us from iCarly? Cuz that's really cool that-"

"What is an iCarly?" Caleb cuts of Freddie. He props his head on his fist that is being held up by his elbow on the table. Huh, that sounds weird.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, confused.

"I do not know what this iCarly thing is that you speak of," he tells us, looking from me to Freddie.

"Our webshow… that's how you know us, right?" Freddie asks slowly and raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"No… I have never heard of such a thing." Wow, Caleb certainly talks quick and logically, huh?

"Then how do you know us?" I ask, also raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you sir, will be the owner of fudge factories across the globe. It is very well-known. Like modern day… M&Ms… or Skittles," he tells me thoughtfully.

My eyes widen and I smile hugely. "My very own fudge factory…" I sigh dreamily. Wow, that would be great. Spreading my love for fudge around the world… I wonder if people will be living on the Moon or Mars by then! My fudge could be the best of the whole _universe_! Astronauts, farmers, robots, aliens, jocks, nerds, babies, old people, hobos, doctors, celebrities… all eating and enjoying _my_ fudge. Maybe I'd even invent some kind of fudge so that animals were able to eat it without getting sick. _Wow…_

Suddenly I hear a weird sound and come out of my daydream to see Freddie snapping his fingers in front of my face. "What? I was enjoying my daydream!"

"Sorry, but you were beginning to drool…" he smirks.

My eyes widen. "No I wasn't!" I deny, even though my hand immediately go to wipe off any drool from the face.

Freddie rolls his eyes. "Okay and how do you know me?"

"You, sir, are one of the greatest directors of all time! You have shot things with a ton of the hottest stars and even a few new Galaxy Wars movies," Caleb explains.

"There's going to be more Galaxy War movies?" Freddie asks in amazement. He looks very interesting in what he was saying.

Caleb nods. "Yes, and you even shot a movie for Brad here,"

"What for?" I raise an eyebrow. Was I an actor too? That would be cool.

"A documentary," he tells me. "The Fudgy Adventure of the Fudge-Making Process."

"Wow…" I smile. I get my own documentary about fudge, too? This is awesome! I should probably be worried about how much fudge is going to be a part of my life, but I don't even care right now!

"I do all that?" Freddie asks, astonished.

Caleb nods and looks around before leaning in. "You know, before I came back here, I heard a little rumor…"

"About?" Freddie, Gibby, and I all ask, intrigued by what he started to say.

"Well, apparently you two," he points to Freddie and I, "are working on this new superhero film called Fudgeman, and Gibson over here will be playing the lead."

All three of us smile excitedly at each other. That would be so cool! I can't even put it in words! Three best friends working on a movie together? How fudging _awesome _would that be?

"Yes, people were expecting big things from that movie, big things!" Caleb exclaims and points his finger upwards.

"Wouldn't that be awesome?" Freddie asks with a dreamy sigh.

"So awesome!" Gibby agrees with his huge smile. I nod in agreement.

"And you two were doubting me," Caleb scoffs. "Please, I only speak of the truth."

"No, we believe you!" I tell him.

"Especially if this is actually our future!" Freddie nods.

"Why of course it is! I was there!" Caleb tells us.

Carly skips over to us with a huge smile on her face. "Freddie, it's your turn to talk to Sam!" she exclaims happily. She turns to look at the table. "Why is Gibby here… and who is that?"

"Gibby's visiting his friend, Caleb," Freddie motions over to Caleb, and smile enthusiastically back at Carly. "He's from the future!"

"Psh, no he's not," Carly shakes her head.

"Yeah he is!" I tell her.

"You two are crazy. At least Gibby doesn't believe that stupid mumbo-jumbo" Carly scoffs and crosses her arms.

"Of course I do!" Gibby says.

Carly scoffs and shakes her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you guys!"

"Hey, you believe in _Bigfoot_, but not that Caleb's from the future?" Freddie raises and eyebrow and smirks at Carly.

"Bigfoot has been proven by many pictures and facts, not this random guy at a crazy house!" she exclaims.

"Hello, I'm right here?" Caleb waves a hand at her.

"Sorry…" Carly apologizes.

Freddie rolls his eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to go talk to Sam… later guys. It was nice to meet you, Caleb."

"As it was an honor to meet you too, Fredward," Caleb tells him as we all say our goodbyes.

"Good luck!" I give him a look and he smirks and nods as he walks off.

There's a moment of silence before I decide to break it. "You seriously believe in Bigfoot?"

"It's been _proven_ with facts and pictures!" she exclaims exasperatedly.

"Actually, she is right. In 2023, they found Bigfoot in a forest in Utah," Caleb cuts in.

"Really?" I ask.

"I didn't know Utah had forests!" Gibby exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, they found him and they now have him in a zoo. Poor animal, now being restricted to that horrible cage," Caleb shakes his head.

Carly laughs nervously. "That doesn't prove that he's 'from the future!'"

"I know it doesn't. It does not matter whether you choose to believe or not to believe in the occurrence of time travel. Of course, it is not impossible, which is why I'm here. A little mishap in my lab was all. Anyways, if you get to a certain part in the space-time continuum, then-"

"Caleb, I don't think you have to go into your whole rant about time travel every time someone doubts you. It only makes them more confused."

Caleb sighs dejectedly. "I guess you're right, Gibson. I'm just glad you understand it."

"_You_ understood that?" Carly asks. I give her a look to stop her from laughing. Fudge, first Freddie and now Carly!

"Of course I did!" Gibby says as if it were obvious.

"Oh, come on guys!" she stands up and slams her hands on the table. "You can't believe everything this guy says!"

"Now, I believe I have yet to get your name," Caleb says, staring Carly and ignoring her outburst.

"Oh, uh, Carly Shay," she tries smiles politely.

Caleb squints and leans in closer to Carly, who narrows her eyes and back away uncomfortably.

"Wow, Carly Shay! I didn't even recognize you without the glasses, bun, and suit!" Caleb exclaims. "It's an honor! Wow, Gibson, I should have known that you know some pretty awesome people!"

Carly sits down curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"One day… you will be the vice president!"

Carly pauses. "Of what? A shoe company? The chess club? The paper company? The-"

"Try the Vice President of the United States of America," Caleb smirks and I smile. I can see her as the VP.

"Me?" she asks, astonished. "The Vice President… of the United States?"

"Yes, ma'am," Caleb salutes her.

"Cool…" she giggles dreamily.

I scoff. "And you said you didn't believe him."

"I-I don't!" she stutters. I raise my eyebrows at her and she sighs. "Okay, fine, I do."

I smirk. "Well, don't worry, I bet you'll be an awesome Vice President."

"You really think so?" she asks hopefully with her big brown eyes.

"Of course!" I smile and shrug.

"Aw, thanks, Brad!" Carly gushes and gives me a side hug. I smile lightly and hug her back. "So what are you guys going to be like in the future?"

"I'm going to be the CEO of the best liquid soap company in America!" Gibby smirks. Carly nods.

"Oh, and you are in the process of making a huge movement to eliminate all bar soap," Caleb inputs.

Gibby smiles and looks upward and brings down both fists towards his stomach. "Yes!"

Carly laughs. "Of course… and you, Brad?"

"I'm going to be the owner of the best fudge company around the world," I tell her proudly.

She smiles. "Both of you guys have obvious jobs in the future," she giggles. "What about Freddie?"

"He's one of the best directors in the industry," I tell her.

She rolls her eyes while smiling. "Also understandable."

"And apparently we work on a movie together with Gibby,"

"That sounds so cool!" she smiles brightly.

"Right?" I smile, even more excited than her.

"And what about Sam Puckett?" Carly asks Caleb, but her eyes widen. "She's a girl."

"Hm, I don't know anything of a girl Sam Puckett…" Caleb says. All three of our smiles drop. How could he not know of her? "Oh, there is a professional cook who's already married. Her name is Sam-"

"Guys, guys, guys!" Freddie exclaims running over to us with a huge smile on his face. Ah, I guess things went well then?"

"What?" we all ask.

"Guess what!"

"You know, whenever someone says 'guess what,' they never actually guess. They just ask what happened, so it throws off the whole purpose of guessing what has happened," Caleb tells us.

"Thank you, Caleb," Carly snips. "Now what happened?" she faces Freddie again.

"Oh, wait, guys," Gibby interrupts as Freddie opens his mouth. "It's time for me to bring Caleb to take his daily medicine. I'll talk to you guys later!" Gibby says and runs off with Caleb.

"Okay, go on!" I tell him impatiently.

"Sam agreed to go out with me!" Freddie exclaims.

"What?" Carly exclaims.

"No way!" I smile hugely and put my fist out and we do a fist-bump and bring our hands away as if they were exploding.

"I know!" he gushes.

"Wait, you like her?" Carly asks.

"Yeah, why would I ask her out if I didn't like her?" Freddie shrugs.

"So when is the date?" I ask him.

"This Friday night!"

"Where?"

"I don't know, but I'm thinking about this one restaurant that looks cool. It's all modern-looking and purple and silver. Purple's one of her favorite colors, other than brown, of course," Freddie says.

"Geez, you guys sound like such girls," Sam smiles playfully at the two of us as she walks up to us. She must've heard us talking about the date... Yeah, she's probably right, too.

"I see the regular Sam's back," Carly remarks and smiles at Sam and hugs her.

"Yeah, yeah, don't need to make a big deal about it," she rolls her eyes.

Freddie laughs. "I know, but I was starting to miss the abuse,"

"Yup, Mama has that affect on people," she smirks and we all laugh.

"Excuse me," someone says and we all turn around to see two security guards. This can't be good. "We're going to have to ask you to leave. You're been a disturbance to the guests."

"Guests?" Carly echoes in confusion.

"Can you just leave?" the other one asks, obviously less nice.

"Hey, I happen to be one of those 'guests,'" she uses finger quotations.

"Then you stay, and you people go," Security number one says.

"Nah, just tell that chick by the desk that I'm leaving. Sam out," she says and drags Freddie out the door. I look at Carly who shrugs and we follow behind them.

"You know, I bet they'll be a great couple," I tell Carly, hoping that they were too wrapped up in what they were saying to hear us.

"Yeah, I see that _now_," Carly laughs. "What did you think Caleb was going to say before Freddie interrupted him?"

I smirk. "It sounded like Sam's last name would eventually begin with a B."

Carly laughs. "Awesome, I thought I was just hearing things!"

We both smirk at each other and then walk the rest of the way back to Bushwell Plaza. I just hope I never have to go back to that place again.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own M&amp;Ms, Skittles, or any fudge or liquid soap factories.<strong>

**Phew, that was a long one! I hope you enjoyed it! :D I know some were hoping for Sam and Freddie's conversation, but that just couldn't happen unless Brad was spying, haha. And he was having too much fun talking with Carly, Caleb, and Gibby. ;P I wanted to have this earlier, but my dad desided to update my computer and such all day. **

**And what if this Caleb has any relation to the Caleb during the green science project episode? I mean, he was experiencing with science and chased by the FBI and such... I think they do... and I also beleive in time travel. XD**

**Thanks again to all of my reveiwers, including the anonymous ones! :D And for all the alerts and favorites! Love you guys! :D**


	16. iTry Lemonade

iOMF

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 16: iTry Lemonade

Brad's POV

"Who wants some of my special lemonade?" Carly asks Sam, Freddie, and I when we get to her apartment.

"No thanks…"  
>"Ew, gross!"<br>"Sure!"

Sam and Freddie look at me weirdly at shake their heads. I just shrug. What, I love lemonade!

"Wait… you actually want some?" Carly asks in surprise.

"Yeah, is it a problem or something?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"No, just… usually no one wants it. I don't know _why_, though. It's delicious!" Carly shrugs and pours two glasses of lemonade.

"Dude, it's disgusting!" Sam retorts.

"Well, we know the regular Sam's back…" Carly sighs as she walks over to us. Sam smiles and shrugs.

"You are _so_ going to regret this…" Freddie mumbles to me as he chuckles and shakes his head.

"I heard that!" Carly glares at Freddie who also just shrugs. "Here's your lemonade, Brad," she smiles sweetly at me.

"Thanks, and I doubt it's _that_ bad!" I smile sweetly back and take a sip of it. My face scrunches up immediately. Wow... it's _really_ sour… I try my best to swallow it.

Sam and Freddie are leaning into each other behind Carly trying not to laugh. Carly just seems oblivious. "So… how is it?"

"This is… This is…" I look at the glass, struggling for words. "This is _the most_… interestingly tasting lemonade I have ever had…"

"You mean that?" Carly asks hopefully with her big brown eyes. Fudge, this is hard when she's giving me that look!

"Yeah!"

"Aw, thanks Brad!" she smiles and hugs me. I smile and hug her back. Wow, it feels nice to hug her. I look at Sam and Freddie with wide eyes. They both just shrug, but Freddie gives me a thumbs up. I glare and he smiles. Carly breaks from the hug and I smile at her as she goes to sit on the couch.

Suddenly Spencer comes barging into apartment. "Hello Carly and friends that never seem to be at their own apartment!" Spencer looks at me with his crazy grin. "Brad, I hope your parents are okay with you being here all the time, because that's obviously going to happen."

"I don't think they mind…" I shrug and smile.

"Awesome… hey, Sam's back!" he smiles at Sam. "How ya doing, kiddo? Carly told me you were at some crazy house! I could've helped break you out!"

"How?" Sam raises her eyebrows.

"I could've… dressed up as your mom or something!" Spencer says.

"Please, like _that_ would actually work!" Sam chuckles.

"Hey, you never know!" Spencer defends and we all shake our heads. "Anyways, guess what I was doing while you guys were at Troubled Waters!" He yells excitedly with his 'Spencer grin.'

"What?" we all ask.

"I got myself a new lady-friend! Her name's Jenna!" he exclaims and does a little dance.

"That's good…"  
>"Where'd you find this one?"<br>"Is she at least _somewhat_ hot this time?"

Sam hits Freddie over the head. "What? I was just asking! Did you see his last girlfriend?" he shakes his head.

"She _was_ disgusting… but still!" she smacks the back of his head again.

"Sam! Doesn't he deserve a hot girlfriend? And Sam, don't worry, you're the only girl I want," Freddie smiles sweetly at Sam. Oh fudge…

"Aww, that's sweet!" Sam smiles, and I know she's telling the truth even though she thinks it's corny. "But seriously, we are _not_ turning into one of those sappy couples… nub."

Freddie exhales a breath. "Thank God! We wouldn't be us if we were!" he chuckles.

"Whoa, whoa, wait…" Spencer looks from Sam to Freddie. "Are you guys..?" he motions between them and they nod. A huge smile creeps up his face. "No way! This is way better news than my new lady-friend! I can't believe it! It's about time!" he looks between them again and squeals before running to his room yelling about Seddie. Well, well, well, looks like I wasn't the _only_ Seddie shipper in our little iCarly group!

"Okay… well, Brad, do you want any more lemonade?" Carly asks.

I grimace. "No, it's okay… it really quenched my thirst."

_**iOhMyFudge**_

This is going to be a very interesting Wednesday. Sam and Freddie's first day at school as a couple!

I wait by my locker, which is right next to Freddie's. Thank fudge that I got one next to his. If not, I'd be lost in finding classes and stuff. Plus, it's great to have a friend next to you.

"There they are!" I hear someone 'whisper' and run towards the doors.

I raise an eyebrow and follow the two squealing girls to the front doors- oh.

Well, that makes sense! There they are: Sam and Freddie, standing very close to each other – holding hands? Definitely not! – and laughing about something. They both stop when they see the huge crowd surrounding them and smiling (only a few were scowling) at them.

"Um… hi," Freddie waves awkwardly.

"Is it true?" a red-head asks. If I remember correctly, she's Wendy.

"Is what true?" Sam asks, feigning innocence. Please, Sam can't be innocent. No offense to her, but she would probably take pride to it, anyways.

"Are you and Freddie dating?" Wendy asks impatiently.

Sam and Freddie look at each other, almost having a conversation with their eyes. I look around see awed faces and people taking pictures of this moment. Wow.

"Yeah, we are," Freddie finally says.

There's a bunch of screams of joy and a buzz of voices asking questions and there's a few people sulking and screaming, "NOOO!" I think I should help them…

I try to push through the crowd, but they keep pushing me back. I sigh and I eventually get past and trip out into their little bubble. I get up and dust myself off.

"Sam, Freddie… where's Carly?" I ask, trying to ignore the crowd behind me.

They smile and point behind them. I raise an eyebrow and look to see Carly staring in from the window of the door. She sees me and smiles in embarrassment and comes through the doors.

"I knew this would happen… and I didn't want to be caught in it," she explains. I nod in understanding.

The crowd eventually diminishes and we go off to our classes, but that doesn't stop anyone from staring or creepily smiling or squealing or asking questions. We do have some peace and quiet for lunch, though, which is awesome.

"So, after the first half of a stressful day at school, who wants fudge?" I ask and open a container of my awesome fudge. Sam and Freddie are sitting next to each other and I'm sitting next to Carly. They all take it enthusiastically and say their thanks.

"Hey, why'd you guys leave yesterday?" Gibby asks as he sits next to Carly and Sam at the head of the table.

"They got me out of the Looneyville," Sam says.

"Why? That place is awesome!" Gibby exclaims and we all give him a look. "It is! Caleb is so awesome! He told me more things about 2077 and our futures!"

"Do you go there frequently?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah," Gibby nods and grins as if it were a normal thing to do.

"That explains so much…" Carly says. We all nod our heads in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I should've had this up earlier...<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Y U NO UNDERSTAND I DON'T OWN iCARLY? (Is it just me or does it seem like Freddie would be the type of person who knows all about the memes? :P)**

**So, you obviously all saw the latest promo (if you haven't, I am disappointed), and the actual episode is more awesome than what I put. I DID reference Spencer dressing up as Sam's mom, though. :P But, right now... 12 MORE DAYS, 18 HOURS, and 54 MINUTES! WHOOO!**

**And I've got this whole story planned out, so hopefully I'll finish this by August 13th... maybe upload it after it airs... (EST, so beware of spoilers, children. XD)**


	17. iDate

iOMF

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 17: iDate

Brad's POV

Before we knew it, it was Friday. You know, _the_ Friday. No, not the thirteenth! Wait… no, it's not the thirteenth. That would be horrible. They don't need any bad luck today. The Friday night where Sam and Freddie go on a date!

It's almost time to do iCarly. The good thing is that we got Sam out of the institution before we had to do iCarly, since we kind of need the second co-star. The two girls were dancing around the studio, getting ready for the show. Freddie was fiddling with his camera and I was on the laptop.

"Hey, thirty seconds," I announce.

"Alright," Freddie nods and walks over to the girls with his camera. Carly and Sam continue to dance around, making it their intro. He looks at me and I nod. "In 5, 4, 3, 2…" he points to the girls and they stop dancing.

"Hey, hey, I'm Carlay," Carly says goofily into the camera.

"And Sam I am!" Sam says just as goofy.

"And this is iCarly!" they both say excitedly and Sam presses the applause button on her blue remote. I smile as I watch the webshow from the laptop.

"Okay, on tonight's show, we're going to show you a video that Spencer, Fredward, and I made yesterday at the Groovy-o Smoothie-o!" Sam tells the camera with a huge smile after they stop giggling.

Carly excitedly nods. "When T-Bo told us about this certain 'item,' I refused to go with them!"

"She was too scared that it would be similar to the goat incident…" Sam tells the audience, trying to keep from laughing.

"Sam!" Carly exclaims.

"It needed to be said!" Sam shrugs casually.

Carly rolls her eyes playfully. "And now our fudgy intern, Brad, will play us the clip!"

I smile and press the button as the newest iCarly segment, iTerrified, is shown to the viewers. I can't get enough of this clip, though! I love T-Bo's face while showing them the birthmark! It's hilarious. It makes me wonder what it is though… **(A/N: Check it out on iCarly! It's hilarious! XD)**

The clip ends and it goes back to Carly's smirking face and Sam's disgusted one.

"I hope you enjoyed our pain and misery!" Sam says.

"I know I sure did!" Carly smiles widely into the camera.

"Spencer still hasn't recovered!" Sam says enthusiastically. I chuckle.

Freddie turns the camera to him. "I had nightmares last night!" he says happily.

Sam skips over into his shot with a big smile. "I'm still his worst nightmare though."

"Pretty much…" Freddie raises an eyebrow and smirks. He smiles over at her and she smiles back, but ends up flicking his forehead and he cringes. He sighs and chuckles as he focuses the shot back to Carly and Sam.

"You'd think they'd change once they started dating!" Carly shrugs carelessly.

"Me and the dweeb are dating? Since when?" Sam gasps mockingly.

"Haha," Freddie teases. "And who would've thought I'd go out with the demon?" Sam smiles innocently off-screen at Freddie. I look over to see Freddie smiling back. Their relationship makes me smile, too. It's one _strange_ relationship.

"Okaaaay…" Carly drags out the vowel. "We've got a new segment for you!"

"Not really new, just this time it's not fixed!" Sam says.

"Now let us talk to our viewers!" Carly smiles.

"Alright, the first one's username is… _wavybecca_," I say and press a few buttons and a sixteen year old girl pops up on the monitor. She has wavy brown hair and green eyes. She looks like she's in her pajamas in her bedroom. **(A/N: She's supposed to appear... along with the next one.)**

"Oh. My. Fudge. No way! I'm on iCarly!" she says excitedly. "I'm Becca, and I just wanted to say that I love iCarly and-"

"Hey, do you have a question for us or not?" Sam rudely interrupts her.

"Oh, right, um, not really. I just wanted to say that you and Freddie make an _awesome_ couple! I'm really glad you two _finally_ got together! And Sam, you are _really_ lucky to have a boyfriend as hot as Freddie!" Becca smiles widely at her camera.

"Did you just call my boyfriend hot?" Sam raises an eyebrow.

"She was complementing you, Sam," Carly chuckles. Freddie just looks embarrassed and clueless of what to do.

"Well, yes, but there is no way I'd want to ruin your relationship! You two are just so cute!" she gushes.

"Cute?" Sam and Freddie exclaim.

"Okay!" Carly interrupts quickly. "Thanks for your, uh, input, Becca, but your time's up! Bye!" Carly looks over to me and I close her screen. "How about someone else?"

I nod and pick another user who hopefully isn't as much of a 'shipper.' "Okay, this one is _goopygilbert_…" A sixteen year old guy comes up. He has blond hair and brown eyes with glasses. Oh fudge... He's wearing a Seddie shirt, a Seddie pin, a Seddie hat, and I think there are Seddie posters in the background. _How..?_

Carly, Sam, and Freddie all turn to glare at me. "Sorry…" I whisper apologetically. I feel really bad for choosing these people. I hope Sam and Freddie don't feel too uncomfortable... or get mad at me.

"_YES!_ You chose me! Thank God, I've wanted to talk to you since _forever!_ I'm Gilbert. iCarly is amazing, but you know what's more amazing? Seddie. I'm so glad you two finally got together! It's about time, guys! We've been waiting _so long _for this! Seddie is such a great couple," he sighs dreamily. "Love/hate relationships are the best, but you guys just make it even more… _awesome._ Did you know that your couple color is purple?"

"Okay, Gilbert, could you maybe, slow down…" Carly says.

"Our color is purple?" Sam asks mostly to herself in confusion.

"Yeah, that's why my pin, shirt, and hat are purple! During most Seddie moments, Sam is wearing red and Freddie is wearing blue, or both of you are wearing purple. You know, I was at Webicon with you guys and did you notice the fan signs? The Creddie one was so boring, but the Seddie one had hearts and cupid and was shaped like a heart!"

"Uh…" the three of them stutter.

"And Carly and Freddie kept denying their 'love,' but Sam and Freddie didn't deny it nearly as much! Wow, this is just great! I can't believe Seddie is _finally_ together! I mean, we've been waiting for _four years!_"

"Years?" Sam and Freddie choked out.

"Um, I think you expressed your… opinion about their relationship enough…" Carly says. "It was good talking to you Gilbert, bye!" Carly says quickly and I turn him off. We all sigh heavily.

"Well…" Sam starts off, a bit embarrassed.

"That's all we have for this iCarly!" Carly smiles nervously.

"Bye!" they both say and I press a few buttons on the laptop and Freddie comes over.

"And we're clear…" he sighs.

"Well… that was… interesting…" I say awkwardly.

_**iOhMyFudge**_

Now I'm sitting at home alone on a Friday night. Spencer was right, though. I've always been over at Carly's house, and it feels kind of weird to be at home. Thought sounds like a horrible thing to say... well, think.

I would be hanging out with Carly… but she said she was going on a date tonight. I don't know why, but it kind of… hurt. The weird thing is that she didn't seem too thrilled about going on said date. Plus, she didn't talk on and on about the lucky fellow who would go on said date with her. Weird.

Sam and Freddie should be going soon. They're going to this new restaurant called Pini's Restaurant. It seems really cool and modern. The weird thing is that it's theme is all purple and silver. It's funny how that Gilbert guy said that their color was purple. I honestly wouldn't be surprised. I mean, they were wearing red and blue at the lock-in! Wow… I should stop letting these Seddie fans influence me… but I feel like that would never happen even if I tried.

Suddenly my phone beeped. I got a text from… Carly?

**To: Brad  
>From: Carly<br>Hey… You know that date I was talking about earlier?**

**To: Carly  
>From: Brad<br>Yeah… shouldn't you be on it right now?**

**To: Brad  
>From: Carly<br>I am…**

**To: Carly  
>From: Brad<br>Then why are you texting me? Shouldn't you talk to your date?**

**To: Brad  
>From: Carly<br>Well, the thing is that I don't really have a date… Sam and Freddie forced me to monitor their date in case they get into a fight…**

I laughed at that. At least they both cared about trying out their new relationship together, though!

**To: Carly  
>From: Brad<br>Lol, at least they care about their relationship! Are you sitting with them?**

**To: Brad  
>From: Carly<br>Haha, yeah… no, I'm sitting at a table alone… bored out of my mind.**

**To: Carly  
>From: Brad<br>Seriously? Well, do you want me to help somehow?**

**To: Brad  
>From: Carly<br>Well… if you're not busy, do you think you could just "happen to come across this restaurant because it seemed cool?"**

I smile at that. Hm, seems like it could be a subtle date?

**To: Carly  
>From: Brad<br>Sure! Lol, I have nothing better to do! See you in 15?:)**

**To: Brad  
>From: Carly<br>Lol, TTYL :)**

I smile and head out of my house. Seems like tonight won't be so boring afterall!

I arrive at Pini's Restaurant and put on my best surprised. "Sam, Freddie, what are you guys doing here? And why is Carly here?"

"Uh, Brad," Freddie says. "This is where I told you I was going on my date with Sam…"

"_Here?_ Wow, I didn't think _this_ was the place!"

"Yeah… Brad, what are you doing here?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Carly asks, not doing a good job at being subtle.

"Well, I was just… around, and saw this place. It seemed fancy. And everyone knows that fancy places have some cool fancy fudge. And I love fudge… so I came here…" I tell them. Wow, I should work on my lying skills.

"Uh-huh..." Freddie nods, looking amused.

"Yup, so what is Carly doing here?" I quickly change the subject.

"She's monitoring our date so we don't fight," Sam says with raised eyebrows.

"Really? That's awesome! I guess I'll just sit with her then! Have fun on your date!"

"More like we're double dating…" Freddie mumbles.

I glare at him. "Dude."

"Sorry," he chuckles.

I roll my eyes and go over to sit next to Carly at her table.

"Hey," she smiles at me. "We seriously have to work on our lying skills."

I laugh. "Definitely."

Both of us start talking about random things, including Sam and Freddie. They seem fine to me. They're laughing and talking civilly for once. I really enjoy talking to Carly. It feels like we're dating, though. I don't like her like that, do I? Of course not, she's just a _really_ close friend!

Soon Carly seems focused on something behind me. "What's wrong?" I ask and look behind me. She seems to be staring at a guy in a detective outfit.

"I think that guy over there is Gibby…" she says and leans forward, squinting.

I get a better look and it is him! "Hey, I think it _is_ Gibby! What's he doing here… in a detective outfit?"

"I… don't know…" Carly says, confused. She sighs. "I guess we'll just have to- what is he doing?"

I raise an eyebrow and look behind me. He's holding up a PearPad and taking pictures of Sam and Freddie on their date from afar. Then he starts to come closer and take some right in front of them.

Sam and Freddie look at him weirdly.

"Uh, Gibby, what are _you_ doing?" Freddie asks annoyed. Aw, poor guy just wants to enjoy his date with Sam and they keep getting interrupted. Gibby doesn't answer and just takes another picture.

I look back at Carly with furrowed eyebrows. She just shrugs.

"Gibby!" Sam snaps.

"I am not this Gibby that you speak of," Gibby says and takes another picture.

"But, Gibby, we can _see you_," Freddie explains.

"I'm not Gibby, though. That is someone else…" he takes another picture and then leaves. Okay…

Sam and Freddie look at each other with disbelief and then to Carly and I. We just shrug, just as confused as them. They decide to just continue with their date and Carly and I decide to continue… whatever this is.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: That awkward moment when you don't have a witty idea to disclaim iCarly or anything else with…<strong>

**Something just crossed my mind… what if not just Carly dated them? What if Mrs. Benson did too, because of that living room picture, so that might be in that episode too. And then Gibby sort of does cuz he spies on them. And yeah, hence iDate Sam and Freddie. XD**

**Also, I was thinking about the whole web show scene while writing this. That's probably why Freddie looked so uncomfortable in the first promo we got (because of the fans). And why Carly pushes them together. I'm freaking out guys. FREAKING THE FREAK OUT! 9 days! **

**I have this planned out. :) And I plan on uploading the very LAST chapter after iLMM airs EST. 6 more chapters after this :) AND THANKS SO MUCH for your love and reveiws! They seriously make my day! :)**

**Anyone else gotten into Pottermore? I HAVE! :D**


	18. iWitness Mrs Benson

iOMF

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 18: iWitness Mrs. Benson

Brad's POV

Friday went better than I expected! Now we're in Carly's apartment (what a surprise) on Saturday, just talking about random things and some Splashface videos.

"Hey, has anyone seen that guy on Splashface? FreddieW?" Sam asks the three of us. Oh yeah, I love that guy! He has some sweet effects and puts up the coolest videos!

"Yeah, that guy is amazing!" Freddie exclaims.

I nod. "His videos are awesome!"

"I watch them for tips on editing some of the videos," Freddie tells us. I nod my head; I do that, too.

"Who's FreddieW?" Carly asks. Sam, Freddie, and I all look at her in shock.

"How do you not know who he is?" I ask in disbelief.

"I'm sorry that I'm not as geeky as you guys!" Carly says sarcastically.

"Ahem, Carlotta, I am not a _geek_," Sam smirks.

"Actually… you kind of are…" Freddie shrugs and smirks at Sam, who is sitting beside him on the couch. I'm sitting on the chair near them and Carly is on one of the red chairs.

"Don't insult Mama, _Benson_," she threatens as she glares at Freddie.

He shrugs. Wow, he sure is brave… today. "Well, you are kind of geeky, even though you don't show it. I bet there's a geeky little Sam inside of you just waiting to come out!" he pokes her forehead and her glare hardens. I look over to Carly nervously, who is intently watching them while biting her nails.

"What would give you that idea?" she growls.

"Well, how else would you know about him? He makes all those cool effects and _pretty_ geeky videos. And you know a lot about computers; not as much as Brad and I, but it's still impressive. And you've insulted me with terms from Galaxy Wars.. Okay, I'm done," he smirks at Sam smugly.

I chuckle. "Looks like someone's a closet geek…"

"Dude," she glares. I shrug.

Sam sighs. "I'm not a geek. I'm _dating_ a geek, but I will never be one. _Ever_."

"Okaaaay," Freddie mocks.

"So anyways, that FreddieW guy, I could so see Freddork here becoming the next generation of him on Splashface. I mean, you even have the same names!" Sam says excitedly. "And Brad could be your best friend and assistant, I think his name was Brandon."

I frown in thought and nod my head. "You know, now that I think about it, I could actually see that happening!"

Freddie looks embarrassed. "I'm flattered you guys think that, but I doubt I could ever come close to his abilities…"

"Oh Freddie, don't say that! I bet you'll be as good as him one day. Hey, you might even be better than him eventually!" Sam encourages. Oh, a rare coupley moment between Sam and Freddie!

"Maybe as good as him, but never better!" Freddie says modestly. I can see he seems a bit flustered.

"Aren't you supposed to be some big time director in the future, anyways? Why not on Splashface?" I smirk and point at him. He chuckles and nods.

"Wait, are you saying that you guys talked to that dude, Caleb, who thinks he's from 2077 at Troubled Waters?" Sam asks incredulously, looking at all three of us.

"Yeah, why?" Carly asks curiously.

"I talked to him once! We were eating in the cafetaria. I was eating eggs with my feet propped up on another chair, he was next to me... we were talking... and then he ran off screaming. I wonder what made him run off... he was interesting to talk to!" Sam tells us. She wonders aloud, shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

There's a knock on the front door and then it opens to reveal Gibby in a cape.

"Hey guys! Have you ever gone caping?" he asks us and strikes a pose in his cape.

"Gibby, why were you at Pini's last night?" Carly asks, ignoring his question about… caping.

Gibby's eyes widen. "Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about…" he says slowly. We can add Gibby to the list of bad liars!

"You were there… in a detective outfit and sunglasses," Freddie says.

He laughs nervously. "Oh, him… yeah, uh, that was my good friend, Tom Specs… and he had on some awesome glasses that he got for only one dollar at the dollar mart," he smirks, then his eyes widen again. "I know this because he told me… you guys should go caping! I went with T-Bo and we got weird looks for doing it, though… Aparently people _actually_ want to pee in public bathrooms!" Hmm, I wonder why! And, _seriously_? Does he _really_ think that?

"No, Gibby, we don't plan on going caping or any of the other stupid chiz you come up with anytime soon," Sam says in a bored tone.

"Oh… you guys are really missing out then!" Gibby plops down on the edge of the couch. "Hey, why did you tell me that Sam and Freddie bought a horse when they're actually dating?"

"Uh, because they weren't technically dating then," I tell him.

"So there is _no_ horse in Freddie's apartment?" Gibby asks in disappointment.

Freddie chuckles and shakes his head. "No, no horses. My mom would have a fit if a horse came within a mile radius of me because I'm 'allergic to horses,'" he uses air quotes.

"You're allergic to horses?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"No!" Freddie groans. "My mom's convinced that I am. I've even been tested and she thinks that the doctors are wrong… and she's a nurse!"

"So… no horses… only Sam and Freddie dating?" Gibby asks.

We all sigh and nod our heads. Are they sure that he's been tested? I don't mean to be mean; I think Gibby's awesome! But sometimes he just...concerns me.

Suddenly the door opens again and Mrs. Benson enters, not bothering to knock.

"Oh h-hey, Mom… I'm just hanging out with my four best friends… _friends_… just friends…" Freddie says nervously.

Okay, maybe instead of having a "Bad Liars" list, we should have a "Good Liars" list. The only person in that list is Sam.

Yeah, Freddie agreed on keeping his relationship with Sam away from his mom, since she would seriously freak out… and have a mental break down. We don't want that… Sam might, but still.

"Gibbly, here is your reward of spying on my Freddie-bear," she says and walks over to Gibby and gives him a bunch of liquid soap. Wait, did she say _Gibbly_?

"Uh, one, his name is _Gibby_, and two, you hired him to _spy_ on me?" Freddie stands up to face his mother in disbelief.

"Yes, something was going on with my little boy and I need to know what was happening and since you weren't going to tell me, I hired Gibbly-"

"Gibby!" Gibby interrupts but is ignored by Mrs. Benson.

"-over here to investigate… and it turns out that my little Freddie-bear is dating _that_!" she cries out.

"Mom, I know it's going to take some getting used to, but just let me explain and-"

"_Getting used to?_ Oh no, young man, I will not allow you to date that delinquent at all!" Mrs. Benson says forcefully.

Freddie's mouth drops and his eyes widen for a moment before he gains his composure again. "No, I'm _not_ breaking up with Sam just because you think she's a bad influence! She's been my friend for years; I see no problem with her becoming my girlfriend."

Mrs. Benson breathes in deeply and shuts her eyes, but opens them up wide again. "You break up with her this instant, Fredward Benson!"

I look at Sam who is awkwardly sitting there, but looks annoyed.

"No!" Freddie defends.

"But-But… I bet she doesn't even sterilize her room everyday!" Mrs. Benson defends.

Sam stands up, looking annoyed. "Listen here, Crazy, no one wants to-"

"Sam," Freddie whispers to her, grabbing her hand. "I think it'd be best if you don't say anything bad about my mom in this argument…" Sam just sighs and rolls her eyes, but listens.

"Mom, no one sterilizes their house every day…" Freddie says.

"We do!"

"_You_ do," Freddie corrects.

"Fredward Benson, are you telling me you don't fully cleanse your room every day?"

Freddie sighs. "Mom, let's not talk about this right now…" he looks at us. "I am _really_ sorry…"

"It's okay… we didn't really expect anything different..." Carly shrugs.

He smiles at her and looks at me apologetically. I just shrug. "Mom, we're talking about this in our apartment…" Freddie says, dragging Sam with him as he leaves.

"Aw, do I really have to witness your talk with Crazy?" Sam whines.

"Yes, you're a part of it, now come on!" Freddie drags her out with Sam groaning. Mrs. Benson leaves the apartment with a dramatic huff. There's a moment of silence before it's interrupted.

"This liquid soap smells great," Gibby states.

I sigh. "Gibby, why'd you spy on Sam and Freddie for Mrs. Benson?"

"She offered me a bunch of liquid soap!" he looks towards Carly expectantly. "You know I can't pass that up."

Carly rolls her eyes and sighs. "I know…"

"I didn't even know they were dating! I thought I'd find them fighting over who got to ride the horse!" Gibby defends.

"There was never any horse!" Carly snaps.

"I'm sorry! I'm just a Gibby!" Gibby cries and runs out of the apartment. Carly and I heavily sigh simultaneously.

So... Mrs. Benson seems… nice.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I have this huuuuuge slinky in my room. No iCarly... actually, I'm lying... I stole the slinky from my brother. XD<strong>

**Um, guys...guys. Have you seen the latest promo and the BTS? I think I died for like the 8th billionth time. (7DAYS!) He walks over to her and they pause it, butbutbut they're ABOUT TO KISS. I died there. Guys, I can't even... you're so lucky I'm posting this. XD This shall be awesome.**

**I know, I know, they wouldn't mention FreddieW, but I HAD to! You have to agree with me here. Have you seen his videos? It seems so FREDDIE, plus they have the same name, lol. And I think Sam is somewhat of a _small_ closet geek, haha.**

**Caping is better than planking, coning, and owling. O.e Just... _WHY?_**

**I made a plan for chapters. I'm uploading the remainder chapters today(Saturday), Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and lastly, Saturday. :) ...I just relaized that's a WEEK. Only a _WEEK_ until iLMM... *faints, but recovers in time to watch iLMM and finish iOMF* XD :P**

**We have officially reach _301 reveiws_! Thanks guys! LOVE YOU SO MUCH! :D They all make me smile, so thank you! :)**


	19. iTalk About Seddie

iOMF

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 19: iTalk About Seddie

Brad's POV

The next day, Carly and I are sitting on her couch, talking about the latest celebrity gossip, when Spencer comes barging through the door.

"Here's your sea breeze shampoo!" he says and hands Carly a shampoo bottle.

She gives him a weird look. "I texted you to get me a notebook…"

Spencer looks at her, then away, confused, and mumbles, "Who was I texting..?" He takes the rest of his bags and goes into his room.

"Okay then… uh, what were we talking about?" Carly smiles, embarrassed and brushes a piece of hair behind her ear.

I smile. "Something about that Amber Tate girl being nominated as the sweetest celeb award…"

"Oh yeah!" her face automatically hardens. "She's a little… skunkbag! She doesn't deserve to win that award!"

I raise an eyebrow and chuckle, amused. "And how would you know that?"

"Well," Carly starts with that look on her face that says she's going to tell me a story, "around the time we first started iCarly, maybe not even a year after, this guy offered us a TV deal."

"No way, did you take it?" I ask excitedly.

"Let me finish!" she says quickly, but cracks a smile.

"We did take it, but it turned out to be horrible. Like, they refused to let us write our own scripts and made Freddie do all this unnecessary work, so he eventually ended up quitting. Uh, they got us some weirdo dressed in a dinosaur suit that was named Zeebo…" I raise an eyebrow, but she stops me before I can talk. "Don't ask. Then they said Sam's attitude should improve and she got mad, so she quit. Then they hired Amber Tate. She was so mean and always wanted the spotlight! Her dog even spit up on Freddie! So I was the only one left and it wasn't even iCarly anymore! So we eventually got the webshow back on the web, and here we are!" she smiles and spreads out her arms.

I laugh. "That's quite a story!"

"Yeah! That's why I don't think she should win. She probably will though, because like, all of those award shows are rigged and it's annoying."

I roll my eyes. "Alright…" I look around, suddenly realizing something. "Where's Sam and Freddie? I don't hear fighting or the sounds of them kissing…" both of us shiver at that last thought.

"Well, I think they're at some pizza place."

"So… a date?"

"Sam refuses to call it a date for some reason," Carly shrugs.

I laugh. "Why am I not surprised?"

Before Carly could reply, the door opens again to reveal Sam and Freddie… arguing. At least they weren't kissing loudly...

"But it shouldn't take you ten minutes to prepare one piece of pizza!" Sam tells him.

"If you want a decent piece of pizza, then you should make it correctly!" Freddie disagrees as he closes the door behind him.

"No, my pizza was just fine and I didn't take hours!" Sam says and throws her bag onto the chair.

"But mine tasted better because of my hard work," Freddie says and throws his bag on the chair.

"Hey guys!" Carly greets.

"No, you didn't even taste my slice!" Sam throws out her arms. Neither of them seem to notice Carly and I.

"So? You didn't season it correctly, so it automatically tastes worse." Great logic right there, my friend. They're both near the kitchen by now.

"Dude, it doesn't need to be 'seasoned correctly,'" Sam mocks him.

"Well, hi to you too!" I tell them sarcastically.

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

Carly and I sigh. Wow, way to ignore us! "They're ignoring us…" I state the obvious.

"Really?" Carly's voice drips sarcasm.

"Don't need to be sarcastic…" I say.

"Sorry, but…" she looks back at them arguing about the best kind or seasoning and giggles. "Is it weird that I find them cute?"

Sam and Freddie's heads immediately turn to her. Well, _that_ got their attention!

"Did you just call us _cute_?" Sam says the word as if it were poison.

"We're not _cute_!" Freddie says, saying that word the same way as Sam.

"Yeah, you kinda are!" Carly says and I nod.

"I've got to agree with Carly," I say.

"Dude!" Freddie exclaims and I just shrug.

"Come on, you guys love each other so much!" Carly insists.

"You didn't need to offer me chicken pot pie and then bombard me questions about it to find out about my feelings..." Freddie glares at the ground and then at Carly. "That wasn't nice."

"Sorry, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!" Carly shrugs.

"How is budding into our relationship-?"

"Because I'm both of you guys' best friend… and that's a best friend's job," Carly cuts off Sam. Wow, they really have some _great_ logic, huh?

"Sam and Freddie, you're back!" Spencer exclaims as he emerges from his room and gives them an attack hug. Sam and Freddie are pushed together and look really uncomfortable. Spencer keeps wiggling them around, making it hard to stand. Carly and I try to stifle our laughter at the hilarious sight.

"Nice to see you too, Spence..?" Freddie says, but as a question.

"Sorry… sorry, I'm just…" Spencer releases them and smiles as he puts a hand near his mouth. "I just can't believe you guys are a couple… it's amazing."

Sam sighs. "At least you didn't call us cute…" she glares at Carly and I, who smile innocently.

"Well…"

"Don't call us cute," Freddie states before Spencer can say anything.

"Right… Well, Carly, you're not allowed to have a boyfriend," Spencer says and looks at me. I raise an eyebrow.

"What? Why not?" she exclaims and stands up, glancing at me quickly. I try not to crack a smile.

"Because… you are my little sister… and since you're little… you can't have any boyfriends…" Spence tries to explain his logic. Oh hey, more _great_ logic!

"I've had boyfriends before..?" Carly raises an eyebrow, now looking amused.

"Well, there goes my attempt at being a good older brother… never mind then! You know that girl I was talking about before? Jenna?" Spencer excitedly asks us and we all nod. "Well… I think she might be the one…" he sighs dreamily.

"Wait, you haven't even been dating that long," Freddie says.

"So? You guys haven't been dating that long!" Spencer retorts. Sam and Freddie shyly look at each other with a small smile and faint blush on their cheeks. Aw, and they said they weren't cute! I smirk a bit.

"Anyways…" Carly says, smiling at their moment. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know… I can just… feel it. I've never felt like this before…" Spencer says, looking confused with himself.

"You said that about that girl who-"

"I _don't_ wanna talk about it!" Spencer exclaims, cutting Carly off. He stomps off to his room. In my opinion, he looks like a five year old, but he wouldn't be Spencer if he didn't!

…Yeah, I was being sarcastic when I said that the iCarly crew has good logic.

"Who wants fudge?" I ask randomly. Fudge makes everything better!

My logic, on the other hand, is great.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: iDon't own iCarly or any iCarly references I made in this chapter!<strong>

**TCAs... were fixed and jank. The only good thing was Taylor Swift, Demi, and Harry Potter. And Ashton at the beginning, lol. And that whole Amber Tate thing was a little reference to how these award shows are fixed.**

**I said this on Twitter (iUFOs8649) and I'll say it again. JERRY TRAINOR SHOULD HOST NEXT YEAR'S KCAs! It would be fudging amazing. :) #JerryAsHost :P**

**6 DAYS! (almost 5, it's 11:43PM) WHOOOOooo**

**Thanks again for the reveiws! I think I got around 20 for the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it! Love you guys! :) Annnd, I'm sorry I write very long author's notes. xP**


	20. iJoke About Seddie

iOMF

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 20: iJoke About Seddie

Brad's POV

My fudge is so amazing. I think the best part is that other people love it and it makes them smile. That's what we're all doing now, smiling, laughing, and eating my fudge.

"The tomato is definitely a vegetable," Sam states.

"No, it can't be! The people said it was a fruit!" I defend.

"What people?" Freddie scoffs.

"Scientists!" I say.

"Guys, there is no use fighting over whether the tomato is a fruit or vegetable… because it is definitely a fruit," Carly smirks and nods her head at me. I smile in return.

"No, it grows in the ground, so therefore, it is a vegetable," Freddie concludes.

"Just because it's fruit doesn't mean it can't grow in the ground!" Carly says.

"Name one fruit that grows in the ground!" Sam challenges.

"And _don't_ say tomato," Freddie adds.

"Uh…" Carly looks at me for help, but I can only shrug. I don't know! I only know that it's a fruit because I saw it on the Food Channel while waiting for a fudge special to come on.

"Yeah, you don't know because there is none!" Sam smirks and crosses her arms. Freddie copies her actions behind her.

"Anyways…" Carly begins. "How did your talk go with your mom?"

"Good… great… this is my mom we're talking about…" Freddie tries, but ends up sighing.

"Apparently I'm having dinner with the Bensons tonight!" Sam says with fake enthusiasm.

"Hey, don't be vicious," Freddie smiles.

"Do you expect it to go well?" Sam asks.

Freddie sighs. "No, this is going to be a disaster."

"Thought so," Sam nods.

"Is your mom that bad?" I ask.

Carly and Sam begin to snicker. "Have you met my mom?" Freddie asks incredulously.

"No… but I saw what happened when she came in the other day…" I tell him.

"Then you should know that this is going to go badly," he concludes. I just shrug.

Freddie sighs. "I'll talk to you guys later and Sam, I'll come get you in a few hours. I'm going to convince my mom to cook something that you will like, so you're welcome." Freddie kisses Sam quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks nub," Sam says smiling and lies down fully on the couch once Freddie gets off.

He chuckles. "Bye guys," he waves to Carly and I and we wave back.

"I'm taking a nap…" Sam announces.

Carly giggles. "You're gonna need it."

_**iOhMyFudge**_

"SAM! Get up!" Carly shouts at the sleeping blond.

"I don't wanna…" Sam mumbles into the couch.

"You have to! Freddie's going to be here any minute and you should at least be awake!" Carly demands.

"He can deal with it…"

Suddenly the door opens and Freddie walks in. "Hola senior and senioritas, dinner's ready, so I was wondering if – and she's asleep," Freddie rambles, but stops once she notices that Sam is sleeping on the couch.

"No, she's not! She just refuses to get up!" Carly says pointedly to Sam.

"Nyeehhhh," Sam moans from the couch.

Carly's about to say something, but Freddie cuts her off by putting up his hand. "No, I got this… Hey, Sam, I convinced my mom to make a ham dinner… and it's not anything healthy _and_ there's a side of bacon," Freddie smirks.

"I'm up! Let's go have dinner with your wonderful mom, Freddifer! Bye Carly, Brad!" Sam yells as she yanks Freddie out of the apartment by his hand and closes the door behind him.

"They are so weird…" Carly shakes her head and giggles.

"They are," I agree and laugh.

"You know, it's so weird seeing them like this," Carly muses.

"How so?" I ask.

"Well, one minute they're fighting and then the next they're… they're…" Carly rants, then does a really bad impression of them kissing. She holds out her hands and moves her tongue and making weird noises.

"That's attractive…" I snicker.

"Oh, shut up," Carly says jokingly. I just roll my eyes.

"And you're right, by the way... Tomato is definitely a fruit," Carly tells me.

I smile. "I know it is! It was on the Food Channel, so of course it's right!"

"The Food Channel is always right!" Carly concludes.

"Touche..." I smirk.

**_iOhMyFudge_**

"Hey, hey, hey," Sam greets us as she comes into the apartment, Freddie following.

"Hey, how was the dinner?" I ask.

"Was it as bad as you thought it would be?" Carly asks.

"No," Sam says.

"Yes," Freddie disagrees.

"What happened?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. Usually Freddie was the optimistic one here.

"Carly, I'm sleeping over… and I'm telling you about it… so you two leave," Sam says to us guys.

"_Sam_," Carly hisses. "You can't just force people out of my apartment!"

"It's cool; I have to go home anyways. See you guys later!" I tell them and get up from the chair.

"Yeah, I'll go too, Bye Carls, Bye Puckett," Freddie says and kisses Sam. I glance at Carly who looks like she's grimacing, but smiling at the same time. Weird.

Finally, they break apart and we all wave as Freddie and I leave.

"So was the dinner really that bad?" I ask.

He sighs. "Well… no, other than the small, but many disagreements Sam had with my mom, Mom showing the baby pictures, and Sam making fun of how clean the place was and how overprotective my mom is."

I nod. "…Is your mom _really_ that bad?"

"Pretty much…"

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: iDO Own iCarly! ...in my dreams...<strong>

**Sighh, this was a short one! D: Next one shall be longer, I promise! :D**

**So, 3 (almost 2) days left! I'm so exciiiiited. :D I'm freaking out, people! :D**


	21. iLove Who?

iOMF

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 21: iLove Who?

Brad's POV

"I know we haven't been dating a while, but I feel like I've – no, no, no, that's too cheesy…" Freddie rambles in the iCarly studio without knowing I'm there. "Maybe some reverse psychology and tell her that I hate her? …No… I could come right out and say it… I love you!"

I smirk and walk into the studio. "Wow, I'm flattered, but I thought you had a girlfriend."

Freddie jumps and yells (apparently men yell, not scream? Psh) as he turns around to face me. "Dude!"

I start to laugh. "Sorry, sorry, I just had to! But, uh, are you practicing to say the L word?"

"No, I'm saying it to my imaginary friend!" Freddie says sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm!" I tell him.

"Sorry… I'm just nervous, you know? I feel like that if I said it, it would be too soon and scare her away or something… and I really don't want that!" Freddie tells me honestly. He looks like he's having a really hard time about this.

"Well, are you sure you feel that way?" I ask.

"Absolutely! I spent all of yesterday thinking about this! I just really don't want to lose her. She has a tendency to run away from her problems or if she's going in too deep… plus, she hasn't had the best experience with guys, and I just want to be there for her."

I smile softly at him. "You really love her." He smiles and nods shyly. "Well, I think you should tell her. We pretty much already know how she feels…"

"Yeah…" he sighs. "I guess I'll go home and figure it out, later."

"Bye… oh and Freddie?" he turns back to look at me and I smirk. "It's after school on a Tuesday at Carly's apartment… you're lucky _I_ was the one who found you and not your girlfriend."

He rolls his eyes and laughs. "Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right."

_**iOhMyFudge**_

On Thursday, we're – as in Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and I – all sitting around the living room at the Shay's apartment. Where else would we go? This is a time for one of those snort-laughs.

"But I just don't get the whole concept of pineapples being underwater, I thought they could float," I say.

"No, that's the whole point of the show!" Freddie defends the cartoon.

"But there's an astronaut squirrel living underwater," Carly says incredulously.

"They must've been having some _good_ times writing that show…" Sam smirks and nods her head. I raise an eyebrow. I'm not sure if I even want to _know_ what she's saying.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about. That show is perfectly normal!" Gibby tells us seriously.

"GUYS!" Spencer yells as he stumbles into the apartment with uh, things that look like they came from the dump in his hands.

"WHAT?" Carly asks in the same manner as her brother.

"I'm almost positive that Jenny is the one…" Spencer smiles goofily. I'm not sure if it's a lovesick one or just his natural grin. "We've had so many good times already."

"Good job, Spence," Sam says absentmindedly while moving her position to lie against Freddie on the couch. Freddie rolls his eyes.

Spencer looks at her weirdly. "Um… thanks? Anyways, I feel like I should tell her that I love her, you know, before it's too late."

"What's too late?" I ask.

"When she gets tired of me!" Spencer says as if it were obvious.

"Oh..?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so I was thinking about a good place to say it and I was thinking…" he looks at us excitedly as if he was about to tell us the greatest fudge recipe ever. "The junkyard!"

We all look at him skeptically as he looks at us, making gestures to say something. "…The junkyard!" he repeats, expecting us to say something.

"Guppy always wants me to take him there," Gibby randomly says. We all look at him for a moment before focusing back on Spencer.

"The junkyard?" Freddie asks with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the weird Gibby comment.

"Yeah!" Spencer smiles excitedly. "You know, there we are, looking around for new stuff to put on our sculptures, when _bam_! I tell her that I love her!"

Carly sighs, but smiles anyways. "Whenever you feel the time is right…" I look over to Freddie with raised eyebrows, hoping he's get the hint to listen to Carly. He subtly nods while rolling his eyes.

"Awesome!" Spencer smiles and stumbles into his room.

"This is going to be interesting…" I tell them.

_**iOhMyFudge**_

It's finally Saturday and I'm driving over to Freddie's apartment. Last night he said he was planning on telling Sam that he loves her! I can't wait to hear what happens! I hope nothing bad happened! That would be really bad, especially since he was really stressing over that.

I think I should ask Carly out… random thought, but still. I mean, there's just something about her that draws me towards her. I can have an actual conversation with her and I feel so happy when I'm around her… but would she say no? If she said no, would that ruin things? I sure hope not! Hopefully she wouldn't say no, though…

I sigh. On second thought, maybe I _shouldn't_ ask her out… It would be weird, right? Plus, Gibby would probably feel like a third (fifth?) wheel. Doesn't he have Tasha, though? Or are they still not exclusive?

…I don't think I should. Not _now_, at least.

I finally reach their apartments and go up to his door and knock.

"Mrs. Benson!" I exclaim with a fake smile, not expecting her to open the door. "Hi, is Freddie here?"

"Maybe… who are you?" she asks.

I furrow my eyebrows. "Um, Brad… we met the other day at Carly's apartment..?"

"Oh yes, are you one of Freddie's friends?" she asks.

"Well, yeah, that's why I came to talk to him," I tell her. I don't want to be rude, but maybe Sam was right about her being crazy.

"Oh, it's always a pleasure to meet one of his friends… as long as they don't make him get hit by a taco truck, constantly abuses him, or obsesses over liquid soap and has just _too_ _many_ problems," she says with a huge smile, but grimace when she explains Gib- I mean, the last one.

"Uh, that's basically all of his friends…" I raise my eyebrow.

"I know…" her smile falters as a grimace, but comes back. "What do you do?"

"Well, I make fudge!" I smile and begin to take something out of my backpack.

"What are you grabbing out of that bag? Is it a weapon of some sort?" Mrs. Benson asks incredulously with wide-eyes.

"No… I'm grabbing my container of fudge…" I tell her with a weird look as I bring it out of my bag. "Here, have a piece," I take one out of the container and hand it in front of me.

She looks at it warily. "Does it have poisons or anything that could harm you or-"

"Mrs. Benson," I interrupt her. "It's just a piece of fudge."

She sighs and puts it in her mouth. Her eyes widen and she hums slightly with a smile. "Oh, hm, this is good… one of the best I've had!"

"Thank you!" I smile brightly at her. "Now, uh, can I go see Freddie?"

"Oh yes, he is in his room! Nice meeting you!" she says happily.

"You too!" I smile and hurry to Freddie's room.

"Oh hey, who let you in?" Freddie asks once he sees me and I close his door. I sit on his desk chair as he sits in his bed with his laptop.

"Your mom…" I sigh.

"Oh, uh, what happened?" he asks warily.

I chuckle. "She said we never met, even though we did, and that she didn't like basically all your friends, but she likes me because I gave her fudge."

He nods with a serious look. "It changes you…"

I chuckle and shake my head. "So…" I smirk with raised eyebrows. "Last night…"

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, I told her that I love her!"

"Yes!" I smile brightly. "Good job, man! Okay, what happened next?"

He eyes me weirdly. "Dude, you have been spending _way _too much time with Carly."

"Eh," I shrug with a slight smile.

"I know you like her," Freddie smirks.

I pretend to think about it. "Nope," I shake my head.

"Oh, okay…" He sighs and looks at his laptop.

"Alright, I do, but I don't know if I should ask her out or something! What if she rejects me and everything is all weird and stuff?" I cave in and tell him.

He chuckles. "I think you should ask her out. Sam thinks she likes you. We're both total Barly shippers."

"Barly? As in the dip? I don't know, I never really warmed up to-"

"No, dude, Brad plus Carly equals Barly!" he rolls his eyes.

"Oh…" I nod my head.

"Ask her out, you never know what might happen. I mean hey, look at me and Sam!" he smiles.

"True…"

"Go for it! Make a move!" Freddie encourages with a friendly smile.

"Alright… but you still haven't told me what happened last night," I smirk.

"Okay, well… I took her out to eat, since she's happier after she eats, and then back to the fire escape, you know, where we had our first kiss, and told her there. She punched my arm and then said, 'Love you too, nub,' then kissed me, and then called me extremely cheesy and cliché," Freddie tells me.

I blink. "That's sounds like on heck of a story…"

"Uh huh," he rolls his eyes.

"At least she said that she loves you back!" I smile brightly.

He sighs dreamily. "Yeah… she does…" he looks down as he smiles to himself. "Now go ask Carly out!"

I stutter and protest before I finally give in. "Fine…"

"Be careful, now. Spencer might be in his rare 'responsible big brother' mode!" Freddie warns.

I roll my eyes and chuckle. "I'll make sure I have extra fudge," I tell him before I leave his room.

Okay… asking Carly out… I can so do this…

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: You know what the worst episode of iCarly is? iDon't Own iCarly. u_u Or any of the little iOMG moments. :P<strong>

**I wanted to make a Scott Pilgrim reference at the beginning when they were talking about saying the "L word" but then I realized I'm making this as iCarly-like as possible… and as close as they have come to saying it, or hinting it, I couldn't say it. But hey, you Scott Pilgrim fans could guess what I was going to do? ;) I'll mention you people in the next (and last!) chapter!**

**God, I love the Brad/Freddie friendship so much. n_n Annnnd, Barly's on it's way! WOO! :D And yeah, next is the last chapter! :'( I know, it's sad.**

**Thanks again guys, for all your love for this story. :) Love you guys! :D**

**TOMORROW! HOLY FUDGE! :D I-I can't even...**


	22. iEnd

iOMF

iOh My Fudge

Chapter 22: iEnd

Brad's POV

Yeah, I can be cool, calm, and collected. I can do that. It's easy as fudge!

…Then why can't I bring myself to open her door?

Okay, just – just open it. My hand slowly goes to door knob, but I quickly pull back. Why can't I do that? Why am I so nervous? It's just Carly!

Suddenly the door behind me opens and Freddie comes out with an amused look. "You know, it's scary how well I know you," he snickers. Then he opens the door and pushes me in, making me tumble into the apartment. "Good luck!" he says then closes the door.

Carly looks down at me with a shocked expression from the couch, but smiles. "Great entry, but you were a little off on the fall, so I'd have to give you a 7.5."

I roll my eyes, but laugh. "Yeah, thanks, but I was _violently pushed_ into the apartment." I think he's been spending too much time with Sam! I say it loudly because I _know_ he's listening in. It's pretty obvious... Yeah, _way_ too much time with her.

"By who?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Just some guy who has been spending too much time with his girlfriend…" I say nonchalantly and louder than usual as I sit next to her on the couch.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah," I quickly nod my head and then sigh. "I have a question…"

"Yeah?" she smiles sweetly at me.

I smile. "Well… I was wondering… since, you know, everyone's like, dating now… and I thought it would be cool if we – you – do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I stutter, looking into her eyes, but I end up rushing out the question.

"…You're asking me out?" There's a small smile on her lips.

I sigh with a smile. "Yeah."

"Okay, sure!" she smiles brightly.

"Awesome!" I smile probably the biggest one yet. She reaches out to hug me and I hug back.

"So tomorrow night?" she asks.

"Yeah, pick you up at six?" I ask.

"Sure, that's fine with me!" she smiles. Wow, we're doing a lot of smiling.

"Okay, see you later!" I stand up from the couch.

"Bye!" she stands up to give me a hug and then smiles as she waves. I open the door and walk to find Freddie against his door 'texting.'

"Hey, did you ask her out?" Freddie says with a huge smile.

"You were listening to the conversation, weren't you?" I say in a bored tone.

"Pssh, no! Eavesdropping is _bad_!" he lies unconvincingly.

"Of course…" I roll my eyes. "But yeah, and she said yes!"

"That's awesome!" he says excitedly.

"Yeah, it is!" I smile. "Well, I'm going home to see where to take her out tomorrow night, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" he goes into his apartment.

Wow, I can't believe that I've got a date with Carly Shay! I mean, it's obviously not love like Sam and Freddie, or whatever Spencer and Jenny have, since I haven't know her for a long time, but still.

_**iOhMyFudge**_

Okay, today is Sunday, which means we talk about iCarly ideas, but tonight is also my date with Carly. I smile just thinking about it.

I enter the iCarly studio to see that Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby are already there. "Hey, guys!" I smile.

"Carly, look, it's your new boyfriend!" Sam says jokingly.

"Sam!" Carly exclaims, embarrassed.

I smile. "We're not boyfriend and girlfriend _yet_, we haven't even gone on our first date yet!" I tell them.

"Details, details," Sam shrugs it off as if it were nothing. I roll my eyes.

"So I think we should visit that Nora girl again…" Carly says nervously.

"Nora? As in the psycho who kidnapped us?" Sam asks incredulously. I raise my eyebrows.

"And had a creepy crush on me?" Freddie adds.

"_And_ she almost beat me up!" Gibby says.

"Well… she's getting out of jail soon and she's been in therapy… and I think it would be nice if we tried to, you know, start anew," Carly explains.

The three of them all look at Carly in disbelief. "She _kidnapped_ us!" Freddie tells her slowly.

"She _locked_ us up in _sound studio_!" Sam also says slowly.

"But her parents are back and I think that she's only like that because she… has a sad life. We could always bring Spencer, you know, just in case," Carly shrugs. "Brad and Gibby would stay here in case anything happens."

"In case anything happens," Sam mocks.

"Um, if this girl kidnapped you, why would you want to go back over?" I add to the conversation.

Carly rolls her eyes. "I guess we can talk about it later."

"We're not going, Carls," Sam says.

"No way," Freddie shakes his head.

"Never again!" Gibby exclaims.

Carly rolls her eyes. "Whatever, let's talk about things to do for this week's iCarly." We all mumble our agreements.

"I think we should do another pathetic play," Freddie says.

"Oh yeah, that would be-"

"Caping is awesome," Gibby states, cutting Sam off.

"…What?" Carly asks.

"Caping. You know, where you put on a cape and take an action shot of it," Gibby explains.

"We know that, Gib," Freddie tells him.

"Right now we're talking about iCarly ideas," I tell him.

"Planking, coning, and owling is stupid. All the cool kids are caping now," Gibby smirks.

We all shake our heads.

"Okay, for the Pathetic Play, we should-"

"We should go back to Troubled Waters to talk to Caleb. He can tell us so many things about the year 2077! Did you know that California sinks into the ocean in the year 2041?" Gibby says randomly, cutting Sam off again.

"Dude, if you don't quit cutting me off, I'm going to-"

"Easy, Sam…" Freddie grabs her shoulder. Sam glares back at him, but doesn't continue and just grumbles to herself.

"I don't really want to go back there…" Carly says.

"No way you can get me to go back there," Sam states.

"Why not?" Gibby asks.

"You can go there on your own if you want…" Freddie says.

"Awesome," Gibby exclaims loudly.

"Okaaaay…" Carly says awkwardly. "Now let's get back to iCarly."

Carly smirks slightly, Sam boredly looks at me, Freddie raises his eyebrows, and Gibby enthusiastically nods his head at what I say next.

"I think we should have Fudge Time with Brad on iCarly."

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: iDON'T OWN!<strong>

**Yeah, this is the end. And I'm pretty sure that this needs a sequel or epilogue or something. And I will write one. Eventually. :P I really liked this one though. I like the Brad/Freddie friendship way too much. XD**

**iLost My Mind while watching iLost My Mind. This is just... I can't even... SEDDIEEEEEE WHOOO! :D Freddie is so sweet, OMF. But why do we have to wait for SEPTEMBER? I mean, REALLY? Do they HAVE to kill us with the wait? **

**And now you all hate me for the ending... but there will be more eventually, I promise. :)**


	23. iOMF: Sequel Is UP!

**Well, HELLO! :D**

**I just thought I'd post something here to tell everyone who has this on their Story Alert list that the sequel to this is up! :D ****It's called _Holy Fudge! _****(You can also just go to my profile and click it too, haha.) ****BUT ANOTHER THING!**

**I really want to thank everyone who read the story all the way from the beginning and who tuned in during it. Thank you for all the reviews (419! Holy fudge, that's a big number!) and I love you guys! Thanks for all the favorites and alerts! Even if you only read it, I still love you guys. :) **

**And to those of you who got my L-word reference, YAY! :D Scott Pilgrim VS. The World FTW! :D**

**Thank you guys sooo much again and I hope you enjoy _Holy Fudge!_ ANDDDDD iDate Sam and Freddie! TONIGHT AT 8PM YEAH! This is going to be amazing, oh my fudge.**

**~Geekquality**


End file.
